Faire un choix n'est pas toujours facile
by Marianne Malfoy
Summary: Préfet en chef et petite amie du grand Harry Potter, Marianne Forester devra cohabiter avec Malfoy. Elle tombera tranquillement sous le charme du beau blond et devra...un jour ou l'autre...faire un choix. ALLEZ LIRE 'Faire un choix n'est...la suite' !
1. Default Chapter

He bien bonjour. J'ai décidé de venir publier ma première ficici! Enm espérant que vous aller l'apprécier parce que j'ai eu un plaisir fou à l'écrire. Chicane dans les premiers chapitres...mais elle porteront fruit...

Je dédie ce chapitre à ma cousine Eve que j'adore et qui est et a toujours été la privilégier dans la lectures des nouveaux chapitres.

Enjoy!

Chapitre 1

**Faire un choix…n'est pas toujours facile…**

Une vie parfaite. Voilà ce que j'ai. J'aime ma famille, mes amis et même un petit ami que j'adore plus que tout. Il s'appel Harry. Eh oui, le grand Harry Potter, « le gamin qui a survécu ». Cela fait maintenant deux ans que je suis avec lui et c'est le parfait bonheur. C'est arrivé après qu'il m'ai sauvé de la noyade…quelle belle journée c'était…au bord du lac…Je dis que ma vie est paradisiaque car en plus : je suis apprécié des professeurs, à l'exception du fameux maître des potions le professeur Rogue; j'ai de bonnes notes et je suis préfet de Gryffindor, tout comme Noa Hormier, je cherche toujours son secret à propos de ses bonnes notes en Histoire de la magie.

Mais comme on ne peut pas seulement avoir des copain copine, il y a au moins une personne dont j'ai la certitude qu'elle me déteste. Draco Malfoy. Un jeune homme aux cheveux décolorés et aux yeux bleus cristallins. Du haut de ses 1m 85, il se prend pour le nombril du monde. Une personne pourrie gâtée, c'est ce qu'il est jusqu'au fin fond de lui-même, j'en suis convaincu. Toujours en train de rappeler à Hermione qu'elle est de descendance moldue, pour ne pas dire sang-de-bourbe. Harry le déteste lui aussi, au plus profond de lui j'imagine. Dès le premier jour où nous avons mis les pieds ici, j'ai tout de suite su que ces deux la ne s'entendrait jamais.

En ce jour de retour en classe, je prend une dernière fois le train ayant comme destination Poudlard. Seule dans mon compartiment, je contemple le paysage qui défile à ma fenêtre tout en ne pensant à rien…tantôt je rêvasse, tantôt je fais le vide dans mon esprit.

Il y a dix-huit vis au plafond et vingt-quatre qui fixe les banquettes au plancher. Il y a vingt-six carreaux à la fenêtre, douze replis dans le tissu recouvrant le banc en face de moi et 21 heures, 18 minutes et 46 secondes avant de recommencer mes cours.

Soudainement, la porte s'ouvre avec grand fracas, ce qui vient troublé le silence et la tranquillité qui m'entoure. Trois filles apparaissent dans l'embrasure de la poterne, chacune arborant un sourire extravagant.

« Salut les filles! » Dis-je en leur rendant leur sourire.

« Salut » répond Hermione. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais tout seul ici? »

« Je ne vous ai pas trouvé dans le train, désoler » ai-je mentis.

En faite je n'avais pas le goût de retrouver mes amies tout de suite.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Alors…? » Demande Lavande.

« Alors quoi? »

« As-tu des potins ou des anecdotes à nous raconter? On sait que t'as passé une bonne partie de l'été avec Harry… »

« Effectivement oui, mais je crois pas que ça vous concerne trop trop. »

« Oh, pour que tu ne veuille pas en parler, ça doit être sérieux. »

« Non! Je n'ai rien à dire parce qu'il ne c'est rien passé! On a été ensemble seulement trois semaines et avec mes parents en plus, alors ne vous imaginez pas des affaires ma gang de vous autres la! »

« D'accord on te croit! » Dit Parvati.

« Bon, et vous? Avez-vous des potins à rapporter? »

« Et bien… » Commence Parvati. « …depuis le début des vacances… »

Après une longue conversation, on a entièrement fait le tour du sujet. Seamus sort apparemment avec Anna Habot et les life gards sont vraiment craquant à la plage de Costa Del Sol. Je me lance donc dans un autre sujet : mon application au poste de préfet en chef. Oui, je compte avoir cet honneur premièrement parce que je peux donner des ordres au élèves…et parce que les appartements de préfets sont tout simplement génial! Une amie m'y a déjà emmené, aujourd'hui elle a gradué et travail au département des sport magiques au ministère.

Selon Lavande, qui a une amie à Serpentard, les garçons ont déjà fait des paris concernant le préfet en chef masculin. D'après un tableau indiquant les probabilités ainsi que l'argent gagé, c'est Malfoy qui mène avec une longueur d'avance ahurissante. Je n'approuve pas trop, car je n'ai pas envie que ce crétin vienne gâcher ma dernière année à Poudlard. S'il est choisit je vais devoir cohabiter avec lui…ce qui veut dire être avec lui en quasi-permanence. Ou la la, le mal de tête me prend Mais je vais me promettre au moins une chose. Si je suis obligé de coexister avec lui, ce qui est assuré vu les autres concurrents, je ne me laisserai pas faire par cet inadapté et je vais même lui balancer des répliques cinglantes s'il le mérite. Ça va être ma résolution cette année.

Le train ralentit tranquillement, ce qui indique que Pré-au-lard, Poudlard, enfin le monde auquel j'appartiens, n'est plus très loin. Emprisonné dans l'espace restreint du compartiment, on essaye tant bien que mal de nous changer pour nous vêtir de l'uniforme officiel de l'école.

« Est-ce que c'est moi, ou bien c'est Harry qui est là dans le passage? » Demande Hermione.

Je me presse contre la porte et constate également que mon beau prince est là!

« Oh hey! Harry! » M'écriais-je en sortant du petit espace.

« Salut! » dit-il lascivement. « Je te cherchais… »

Il se rapproche de moi et m'embrasse brièvement, un baiser qui veut dire « Salut » tout simplement. Comme d'habitude il attend à la dernière minute pour se changer. La vue ne me déplait pas trop en occurrence. Toujours craquant avec ses pantalons noir et son chandail assortit.

« T'as passé de bonnes vacances? » Demandais-je en entourant mes bras autour de son cou.

« Mmmouai » répond-t-il. « Ça aurait pu être pire, admettons. Toi? Qu'est-ce que t'as fais le restant de tes vacances? »

« Hum…j'ai relaxé, passé une ou deux journée entière au cinéma, vu ma famille, piscine, pina colada, musique et shopping. Voilà. Un été de rêve… »

« Je vois ça, t'as pas eu le temps de t'ennuyer de moi… »

« Arrête donc. Vas te changer en attendant, on arrive à la gare… »

Il me donne un dernier baiser juste au moment où Malfoy et ses deux gardes du corps, Crabe et Goyle, passent dans le couloir.

« Trouvez-vous une chambre » dit Malfoy ironiquement en me bousculant.

« Dégage plutôt, ça va régler le problème » répondais-je sur le même ton.

Mes amies se lève et, seulement avec leurs regards, elles essayent de lui faire comprendre qu'il est de trop.

« Écoute moi bien » dit-il, revenant sur ses pas en affichant un air dévastateur. « Personne ne me donne d'ordres et ce n'est sûrement pas toi qui vas commencer. »

« Ce n'est pas un ordre, c'est une recommandation » répliquais-je amèrement.

« Alors va voir ailleurs si on y est! » enchaîne Harry.

J'ai droit au regard goguenard classique de cet arriéré avant qu'il ne réponde lentement :

« Prépare toi à une sale année, si t'es déclaré préfet en chef…mais j'en doute. »

Puis il s'éloigne sans que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

« ARGN! Lui…si je le croise encore je le scalpe... »

« Tu me donneras le reste et je l'étriperai… » Ajoute Harry.

« Ce sera notre projet de fin d'année. »

« Ouai, j'approuve » dit-il, s'éloignant avec un sourire rieur.

Je retourne dans le compartiment et cherche ma trousse à maquillage pour me refaire une beauté juste avant d'arriver.

« Promet nous une chose », commence Lavande, très sérieuse.

« Quoi? » Dis-je au moment ou j'entame la partie complexe qu'est le mascara.

« Que cette année tu vas lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. »

« Je ne peux pas vous promettre ça. »

« Comment ça? Tu te rends compte que ça fait six ans qu'il te balance des vacheries, je n'ai pas raison en disant que c'est le moment d'inverser les rôles? »

« Non car si je fais cela, ça veut dire que je suis comme lui et c'est justement pourquoi je ne le ferai pas! » Hum…ma résolution ne tient plus...je me promet de lui balancer des répliques méprisantes mais à présent je dis le contraire…vraiment…

« C'est sûr que…vu de cet angle… »

« Bon maintenant que ce point est réglé et que le train est arrêté, on pourrait peut-être consentir à aller se promener sur le quai? » Propose Hermione d'un ton qui nous reproche cette légère altercation.

On aperçoit Hagrid à l'autre bout du quai. Il s'affaire à raccompagner les étudiants de première année à l'école. Je revois tout mes camarades de classe et les autres préfets. Je sens que la compétition sera rude. Comme adversaire j'ai Elisabelle Edwards de Serdaigle, Emma Simmons de Poufsouffle et, à mon grand détriment, Pansy Parkinson de Serpentard. Derrière sa tête de bouledogue, se cache une personne plutôt maligne. Je suis toujours surprise de la voir exceller dans toutes les matières…pot de vin sûrement… Du coté des préfets masculins, comme candidat il y a Noa Hormier de Griffondor, Dave Epstein de Serdaigle, Vincent Williams de Poufsouffle et Draco Malfoy de Serpentard. J'espère que Dave ou Vincent vont lui faire mordre la poussière lors de la sélection.

Cette année on se rend au château en calèche. C'est super, je peux admirer librement le ciel qui affiche un magnifique dégradé de mauve foncé à jaune très pâle. Accompagné de mes trois amies, on discute toujours de nos vacances, ce qu'on a aimé et vice versa.

« Dis moi, Hermione », demande Parvati. « Vas-tu te décider d'inviter Ron pour sortir avec lui cette année? »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question? » Relique-t-elle avec des yeux ronds. « Moi avec lui? Jamais! »

« Tu savais qu'il ne faut jamais dire jamais? » Dit Parvati.

« Oui, enchaînais-je, car ne jamais dire jamais ce n'est pas bien. Il ne faut jamais ne jamais dire jamais selon moi, on ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait se passer… »

« Autrement dit, tu insinues que dans la vie vaut mieux jamais ne jamais dire jamais que de jamais dire jamais. »

« Jamais de la vie! Je dirais même que jamais dire jamais et jamais ne jamais dire jamais sont deux opposé. Mais dans le fond je préférais jamais ne jamais dire jamais pour que jamais personne ne puisse me dire jamais! »

« Ouai, et ce, à jamais! »

« C'est beau les filles, j'ai compris. » Déclare Hermione en riant. « Toi Parvati, ça va bien avec Michael Corner? »

« Ah, plus que jamais! Non sans farces, ça va bien mais je doute que cette année va être un peu plus difficile que les autres… »

« Pourquoi? »

« …J'en sais rien…pré sentiment… »

« Il n'y a aucune raison pour que ça aille mal! »

« Ouai parce que quand ça va mal, tout le monde se sent mal et on a l'impression de mal faire les choses. Mais malfaire des choses qui sont mal c'est encore pire qu'uniquement mal les faire… »

Du coté de Harry

Assis à la table des Griffondors, j'attends que Marianne arrive. J'ai l'impression qu'elle a changé cet été…elle est resplendissante. J'aime bien qu'elle laisse ses cheveux frisés détachés. On dirait un ange. Sa personnalité incarne l'innocence, la pureté, l'intelligence, la beauté… Je m'attend à ce qu'elle soit nommée préfet en chef mais je ne supporte pas très bien l'idée qu'elle réside avec un autre gars. Je n'ai pas de soucis en ce qui concerne Noa, mais les trois autres…Surtout Malfoy. Si cette fouine lui fait quoi que ce soit, j'espère pour lui qu'il aime les murs du château car la dernière chose qu'il verra de sa vie sera probablement un de ceux-ci. Pourquoi diable faut-il qu'il soit dans les parages dès que je suis seul avec elle, il ne peut pas se passer de nous envoyer ses petits commentaires déplaisants décidément…

« T'as-tu passé de bonnes vacances, Ron? » Dis-je pendant que Neville se joigne à nous.

« Pas pire, franchement » Répond-t-il. « On est allé en Roumanie rendre encore une fois visite à Charlie. J'ai des photos de moi avec des dragons et même une de Percy qui s'est fait brûlé la moitié des cheveux à cause d'un petit dragon roumain encore bébé. S'il apprenait que j'ai une photo de ça, je serais déjà six pieds sous terre en train de me faire bouffer par les vers. Je sens par contre que cette photo sera affichée dans notre dortoir, ouai… »

« Eille, mauvaise nouvelle les gars » Annonce Seamus qui vient de se joindre à la bande. « Malgré nos menaces de mort par télépathie, Rogue est toujours vivant et est assit à la table des profs… »

« Aaah…ouin ça part mal une année ça… » Dit Neville.

« Je te le fais pas dire… » Rajoute Seamus.

« Mais bon, je me demande bien qui est la nouvelle la » Dis-je en pointant discrètement du doigt une femme de taille moyenne au cheveux bruns très foncé assise à la droite du professeur McGonagall. La jeune femme a l'air captivé par les chandelles qui flottent un peu partout. Elle est vêtue d'une belle grande robe de sorcier bleu marin, on aurait dit du satin. Elle ne porte pas de lunette mais je devine qu'elle en a une paire pour voir de près. J'ai constaté ce fait lorsqu'elle a voulut lire un papier et qu'elle a du l'éloigner énormément de son visage pour pouvoir le déchiffrer. Elle n'a pas l'air sévère, même plutôt sympathique…

« Sûrement la nouvelle enseignante de défense contre les forces du mal, j'espère qu'elle s'y connaît bien en la matière. L'an dernier, vous vous rappelez? Monsieur « Aaaahhh une araignée, vite aidez-moi elle va me manger! ». Une mauviette toi…je me demande toujours pourquoi Dumbledore l'a engagé. »

« Il fait confiance a n'importe qui. Je suis désolé, mais moi Rogue je l'aurais jamais accepté dans mon école. Ce n'est pas une question d'apparence, mais merde IL FAIT PEUR! »

« Ha ha ha! »

Ça y est, elle est là.

De mon coté

« …Oui la sélection des préfets en chef c'est après le banquet. » Dis-je. « On va reconduire les élèves de première année dans leurs dortoirs respectifs et ensuite on se rassemble dans la grande salle. »

« Et comment vous allez procéder? » demande Lavande.

« J'en sais absolument rien…peut être un test d'aptitudes… Tiens, les gars sont là. »

Je prend place à coté de mon beau Harry et attend que la cérémonie de répartition commence. (Oui j'ai skipper la chanson du Choixpeau, shame on me) Même si je suis préfet et que je dois respect aux règles du bâtiment et tout le tralala…je trouve ça épouvantablement long. Ça ne finit jamais. Nous somme rendu à « Langdon, Jonathan » et je m'endors déjà. Dos à Harry, j'accote ma tête sur son épaule.

Il y a seize chandelles qui flottent au dessus de la table des professeurs et cinq au dessus de ma tête. Il y a quatre marches à gravir pour atteindre les enseignant, six banc de chaque cotés des tables et 14 heures, 33 minutes et 7 secondes avant de recommencer mes cours.

Oh la cérémonie de répartition est terminée. Yé!

Un vieil homme aux cheveux et à la barbe longue argenté, se lève et réclame le silence. C'est nul autre que Dumbledore.

« Bienvenue, Bienvenue en cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. » Commence-t-il d'un air enjoué. « J'aimerais tout d'abord mentionner aux premières années que la forêt entourant l'école et les terres de ce château est strictement interdite à moins que vous ne teniez pas vraiment à votre vie. J'aimerais aussi rappeler qu'encore cette année, les élèves de la 3e année en montant sont autorisés d'aller à Pré-au-lard. Et, à votre grand plaisir j'en suis certain, vous pourrez vous y rendre quand bon vous semblera. Excepté durant les heures de cours, bien évidement. Je souhaiterai aussi la bienvenue à Mme Hilary Thompson. Elle se chargera des cours de défense contre les forces du mal cette année. C'est un beau défi qu'elle va relever. Dernier point : Il est interdit de se promener la nuit dans le château. Monsieur Rusard, le concierge de ces lieux, s'en assura. Et maintenant, place au festin. »

Les centaines de plats dorés et gobelets furent remplis par de somptueux mets et de délicieux breuvages. Tous se sont régalés et c'est bientôt le temps d'aller reconduire les premières années au dortoir de Griffondor.

Tout ce passe très bien et même rapidement, je suis déjà de retour dans la grande salle accompagné de Noa, l'autre préfet. Le professeur McGonagall se trouve déjà la avec les 6 autres préfets.

« Ah, vous voilà! Il ne manquait plus que vous! » Dit-elle de bonne humeur pendant que nous prenions place à une des tables. « Pour ce qui est de la sélection, nous allons procéder comme ceci : Un parchemin vous sera distribuer à chacun et des questions apparaîtrons au fur et à mesure que vous y répondrez. Je vous souhaite bonne chance!»

Alors, ça vous a plus? L'action commence vraiment dans le prochain chapitre.

Dans le prochain chapitre:

- Les résultats de la sélection  
- Mot de passe et chicane


	2. Hargne

**Chapitre 2**

**Hargne**

« Ah, vous voilà! Il ne manquait plus que vous! » Dit-elle de bonne humeur pendant que nous prenions place à une des tables. « Pour ce qui est de la sélection, nous allons procéder comme ceci : Un parchemin vous sera distribuer à chacun et des questions apparaîtrons au fur et à mesure que vous y répondrez. Je vous souhaite bonne chance!»

Je réponds aux questions en un temps record. C'est comme si on avait choisit vingt-cinq questions auxquelles je savais précisément les réponses. Franchement, « Nommez le nom de l'inventeur du sort de stupéfixion. » Tout le monde le sait ça! Au bout de…je dirais environ 30 minutes tout le monde a finis son test. Les professeurs corrigent les copies à une vitesse phénoménale et McGonagall s'apprête maintenant à nous dévoiler les résultats. On se réunit tous, débout.

« Bon, eh bien, vous les attendiez tous, les voilà. Les résultats. Du coté des préfets féminins :

Elisabelle Edwards de Serdaigle : 22/25

Emma Simmons de Poufsouffle : 21/25

Pansy Parkinson de Serpentard : 24/25

Marianne Forester de Griffondor : 25/25

Notre préfet en chef féminin sera donc Miss Forester! Félicitation! »

Je vois le visage de Malfoy s'assombrir. Je lui fais mon plus beau sourire, pas très sincère comme sourire mais ça en est un!

« Maintenant passons aux préfets en chef masculins. Nous avons :

Dave Epstein de Serdaigle : 23/25

Vincent Williams de Poufsouffle : 21/25

Draco Malfoy de Serpentard : 25/25

Noa Hormier de Griffondor : 20/25

Notre préfet en chef masculin sera donc Draco Malfoy. »

HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIN? Ai-je vraiment bien entendu?

Je me retourne et c'est au tour de ce crétin de me sourire…un sourire goguenard qui fait quasi-peur. La dernière fois que j'ai vu ce sourire, j'ai retrouvé une tarentule dans mon sac. J'avance ma main la première, au moins faire passer le message que si quelqu'un devra suivre quelqu'un d'autre, c'est lui qui me suivra….je me comprend. Il avance sans plus tarder sa main. Pendant qu'on s'amuse à jouer à « Qui brise les phalanges de l'autre en premier, gagne! », les autres préfets regagne leurs dortoirs.

« Maintenant, suivez moi jeunes gens. » Dit McGonagall. « Je vais vous montrer où vous allez cohabiter. »

Merveilleux, que je plaisir en perspective.

Nous suivons le professeur de Métamorphose dans les couloirs sombres de l'école. Nous grimpons les escaliers de marbre jusqu'au 3e étage. Tout au long du trajet, j'évite soigneusement de le regarder. Je remarque par contre que cet énergumène lui ne se gène absolument pas.

Vas-y mon vieux, rince toi l'œil avant que je te le rende au beurre noir. Ça me démange de lui en coller une mais devant un professeur, directrice de la maison des Griffondors qui plus est, ce n'est pas très subtil.

On arrive devant un magnifique tableau représentant un vieil homme assis à une table en fer forgé, buvant un café et griffonnant quelque chose dans un cahier. Il se trouve sous un grand arbre dont les branches pendantes sont emportées par un vent faible. Puis le professeur prend la parole.

« Bon voilà où vous aller passer l'année. Cet appartement compte deux chambres, une salle de bain, malheureusement… » Dit-elle en me jetant un coup d'œil rapide. « …une salle de séjour reliant les deux chambres. Vous devriez vous sentir extrêmement chanceux car vous résidez dans la plus belle partie du château et vous être également les seuls à avoir un balcon! Pour l'instant je vous laisse à vos préoccupations ainsi qu'à vous entendre sur un mot de passe. Pas de mot violent ou autre type du genre, me suis-je bien fait comprendre? Bonne fin de soirée. »

Puis elle s'en va, probablement finir le boulot des horaires pour demain matin…

« Bon, le mot de passe, je propose « Étude ».

« Faut bien être une fille de ton genre pour penser à un mot de passe du genre. Come on, trouve autre chose… »

« Ben la fille « de mon genre » a des bonnes notes au moins! »

« Je ferais remarquer que le gars a eu la même note que la fille. »

« D'accord, d'accord. Si môôônsieur n'aime pas ça, c'est sûr qu'on va tout faire en faveur de môôôsieur…

« Ouai, souviens toi de ça. »

« Tu te prend vraiment pour le centre de l'univers! Eh bien j'ai des petites nouvelles pour toi. Le monde ne tourne pas autour de ta personne! »

« Je te conseil fortement de trouver un mot de passe rapidement si tu ne veux pas retrouver pire qu'une tarentule dans ton sac cette fois-ci! »

« Je suppose que c'est trop te demander de seulement savoir ton avis! »

« Si t'es pas contente ma jolie, je peux le trouver moi-même, tu sais, le mot de passe. »

« Bon » Dit l'homme du tableau en regardant Malfoy. « Allez y c'est le moment! J'en ai marre de vous voir vous chamailler! »

« Le mot de passe sera « J'aime Draco ». »

« Non! Franchement » Je donne un coup de coude à Malfoy. « Attendez, je vais en trouver un mot de passe moi, implorais-je le tableau.

« Trop tard, c'est déjà décidé. Le mot de passe, et ce jusqu'à la fin de l'année, sera « J'aime Draco. ». »

« Eh oui va falloir faire avec, Forester! »

« Toi la… argh!»

Il entra dans la salle le premier. Comme l'a dit McGonagall, nous avons l'endroit le plus spacieux de tout le château. En entrant je remarque en premier une petite table ronde entouré de deux chaises. Dans un coin il y a le foyer et à coté une grande fenêtre. Devant le foyer siège un sofa couleur crème avec des coussins bleu marin. Il n'y a que trois portes. Celle de milieu étant celle de la salle de bain. Il y a des tableaux sur les murs, ça met de la vie, j'aime ça.

« Je prend celle de droite. » Dis-je immédiatement, encore sur un ton de reproche.

Je passe devant la table ronde et entre dans ma chambre. Pas mal du tout quand même! En rentrant à gauche il y a mon lit. Yé! 2 places, le confort! Il n'est pas à baldaquin mais il y a une multitude de coussins crème dessus. Les draps et coussins sont fait de satin bleu marin. Les murs sont d'un vert doux, ça s'agence avec le lit. Je m'assois sur celui-ci et je regarde le reste des éléments. À gauche du lit, il y a une longue et large fenêtre donnant vu sur la partie ouest du lac et de la forêt. Devant mon lit il y a une coiffeuse et une psyché. Encore à gauche il y a une bibliothèque qui ne demande qu'à être remplie par mes livres. Le dernier meuble est collé sur le mur de droite. Une commode assez classique mais avec des traits modernes. J'y range mes vêtements. Au dessus il y a une magnifique peinture qui ne bouge pas. Mais oui, les sorciers connaissent Kandinsky. Il y a une autre porte et j'en déduis qu'elle mène à la salle de bain. Je prend une pile de revues et sort dans le but de passer la soirée dans le sofa de la commune. Mais…il est déjà pris. Malfoy est déjà en train de se vautrer dedans. Il lit quelque chose…

« Hum hum! C'est un divan trois place, alors arrête de te prendre pour une étoile de mer et tasse toi un peu. »

« Si t'es pas contente il y a un fauteuil juste là, à coté du foyer. »

Bon, ça ne sert à rien de déclarer une guerre mondiale pour ça la…Je prend le fauteuil et ne dis plus un mot…Quand il ne parle pas il a l'air moins niaiseux…j'admet.

Je pars me coucher avant lui. Je me demande bien ce qu'il lisait ou griffonnait, peu importe. Je somnole tranquillement dans mon lit. Avant de m'endormir, j'entends un bruit d'eau. Il est probablement sous la douche. Tout ce que je peux dire…c'est que son shampooing sent fort…mais sent quand même bon.

Quelle belle nuit. Le lit est ultra confortable. Mais malheureusement le satin cause un léger problème. L'électricité statique. Mes cheveux sont horribles. Prendre une douche serait une sage décision. Je met mon peignoir couleur rouge sang et cherche dans ma valise les gels douches que j'ai acheté cette été. Je suis d'humeur « Plage du pacifique ». C'est ce qu'offre la collection Magic Moment de la compagnie Wizard Showergel. On se croirait vraiment au bord d'une plage.

J'ouvre la porte menant directement de ma chambre à la salle de bain et…

« Ma foi, la vu n'est pas mauvaise d'ici » Dis-je. Ça y est, ma petite revanche

« Je leur fait toute cet effet la » Répond-t-il, vantard.

Mais non hein, il ne pouvait pas répondre « Ferme la! », « Dégage! » ou autre. Effectivement Malfoy ce tient présentement devant moi…vêtu d'une simple serviette nouée autour de la taille.

« Aller, je veux prendre une douche, alors DEHORS! » Dis-je avec désinvolture en pointant la porte.

« Et moi m'arranger les cheveux, mais je suis sûr qu'on peut s'entendre avec quelque compromis… »

« DEHORS! »

Il finit par partir au bout de deux minutes. Il prend ses affaires et sors de la salle de bain. Je barre soigneusement les trois portes et relaxe enfin sous le jet d'eau. Mon gel douche sent peut être la « Plage du Pacifique » mais mon shampooing sent la noix de coco! Quel beau mixte. Mer et crème solaire.

**Dans le prochain chapitre:**

chicane, encore et toujours, mais aussi...vengeance.


	3. Bonne année scolaire mon cher

**Chapitre 3**

**Bonne année scolaire mon cher**

Après cette douche relaxante à souhait, je m'habile vite fait. Il fait encore beau et chaud dehors pour un 1er septembre. Je met seulement la jupe, la chemise et la cravate faisant partie de l'uniforme. J'arrange gracieusement mes cheveux. Avec un peu de gel coiffant, je peux donner à mes cheveux des bouclettes encore plus belles que d'habitude. Un peu de maquillage très naturel et je part pour ma première journée en tant que préfet en chef. Je sors de ma chambre et je ne vois aucune trace de Malfoy. Plus il est loin, mieux je me porte.

Dès que je mets un pied, un seul, dans la grande salle. Hermione, Parvati et Lavande me saute dessus et me font quasi perdre l'équilibre.

« Je le savais que t'allais être choisis! » s'exclame Hermione. « McGonagall est venue nous l'annoncer hier soir! »

« Alors, dis moi » Commence Lavande. « Les appartements sont tu si beau que ça? »

« Ah la, t'as pas idée » répondais-je. « C'est magnifique! ON A UN BALCON! Tu te rends compte! Si on est sur le balcon on voit tout le coté Est du château, un bout du lac, la forêt interdite et le terrain de Quidditch! Ma chambre est superbe. Grande, claire et verte! Ce soir je vous montrerai! »

« Super! » lança Parvati. « Maintenant je crois que tu devrais aller voir Harry. Il se demande si ça a bien été avec Malfoy dans les appartements… »

« Bon, il n'a pas trop à s'inquiéter. Mais je vais aller le voir pareil! »

Je marche rapidement jusqu'à la table et m'assois à coté de mon petit ami et de Ron par la même occasion. Eh ces deux la, inséparables.

« Salut » Dis-je avant de l'embrasser. « Tu voulais me voir? »

« Ouai… » Commence-t-il. « Premièrement félicitation. »

« Merci bien. »

« …bon et t'as pas trop eu de problème avec ce con? » Dit-il en lançant un regard féroce à Malfoy.

« Je m'attendais à cette question. Non rien, à part quelques petits accrochage pour ce qui est du mot de passe et de la salle de bain la… »

« LA SALLE DE BAIN? »

« Oui, il y a juste une salle de bain et ce matin, ben je voulais prendre ma douche pis y voulais pas s'en aller… »

« QUOI? »

« T'énerve pas, il est partit. Tu me crois assez folle pour prendre ma douche en sachant que ce crétin immature est à 5 pas de moi? Franchement… » Quoi que…ça ma permis de découvrir que Malfoy était vraiment bien foutu! Les entraînements de Quidditch lui on fait du bien à ce maigrelet…c probablement tout ce qu'il doit avoir d'attirant. Son corps.

« Oui, je veux dire non. Scuse, c'est vrai que… »

Du coté de Malfoy

« Regardez bien. » Dit-il d'un air méprisant. « Le petit couple parfait de Poudlard est en chicane. »

« Je me demande bien pourquoi… » Dit Goyle.

« Espèce d'idiot. C'est à cause moi c'est certain. Potter et ses trois amies la lâche pas d'un pouce. S'il lui arrive de quoi c'est la fin du monde. Je me demande bien…comment de dégât je pourrais encore faire entre ces deux la… je vous reparle dans le couloir du prochain cours »

De mon coté

« Bon, je dois te laisser. Je m'en vais voir McGonagall. Je dois distribuer les horaires aux élèves avant le petit déjeuner. »

Je repars sans lui donner un seul baiser. Je sais que pendant la journée il va se sentir coupable d'avoir fait exploser une chicane comme ça. Il va être super fin ce soir. Je prends la pile d'horaires que le professeur me tend et commence à les distribuer. C'est très long, mais évidement, Malfoy lui ne se sent pas obligé de venir m'aider. Au bout de vingt minutes j'ai enfin finis, un sentiment de réussite en moi. Je contemple par la suite mon horaire…je commence en Potion…vraiment, c'est l'fun hein? Est-ce que je suis censé me sentir chanceuse? Dites le moi quelqu'un parce que je suis en train de pas m'en rendre compte la. Eh bordel de merde, ça…ça te pars une année du bon pied…vraiment…………argn! En plus c'est un cours jumelé avec les Serpentards…Yé pensais-je sarcastiquement.

J'avale vite mon déjeuner, prend mes affaires (oui je traîne toujours un rouleau de parchemin et une plume spéciale qui renouvelle elle-même son encre) et je me rends au cours. Je vais devoir attendre cinq ou dix minutes. Par contre, en parcourant les couloirs, je me trouve à entendre une conversation. J'ai le malheur d'identifier le principal animateur. Malfoy. Mais bon, je préfère rester cacher derrière la colonne de marbre que de passer à coté d'eux et de me faire écœuré.

« Alors? » dit-il une voix qui devait être Crabe. « Je suis sûr que tu vas tout faire pour qu'elle démissionne de son poste de préfet en chef. «

« Ouai, c'est sur ma liste de trucs à faire, pour l'instant, j'ai envie de l'énerver dans le cours. Je vais faire exprès de me placer avec elle parce que je dois lui parler de nos devoirs de préfets. Elle va en arracher. Non mais, elle le mérite. Ça fait déjà 12 heures qu'on est ici et elle squat déjà la salle de bain! »

Quoi? MOI JE SQUAT LA SALLE DE BAIN?

Je sors de ma cachette et marche droit devant moi, comme si de rien n'était.

Il est tombé sur la mauvaise personne. Il va voir que je peux avoir un esprit très noir quand je le veux. Je rentre dans la classe de potion et va directement voir Rogue.

« Monsieur. Puis-je vous faire part d'une idée que monsieur Malfoy et moi avons discuté tout les deux. Vous savez tout comme moi que dans cette classe, il y a des élèves qui malgré leurs minables efforts, restent rien de plus que médiocre. » Excuse moi Neville, mais je peux te garantir que tu vas avoir de bonnes notes cette année!

« Continuez. » Dit-il d'un ton sceptique.

« Longdubat en est un exemple flagrant. Et vous savez que quand il y a un élève médiocre, ses résultats le sont aussi et cela fait baisser la moyenne du groupe. C'est pourquoi nous avons, Malfoy et moi, eu l'idée de jumeler les élèves forts comme Miss Parkinson et M. Zabini (oui, juste des Serpentards) avec les élèves à problèmes, comme…hum M. Potter et M Weasley. (Oui juste des Griffondors, autant rester dans la mentalité de Rogue.) »

Il me regarde encore quelques secondes…comme si son cerveau évalue la situation. C'est alors que je lui fais un sourire malfaisant, digne d'un Malfoy. C'est ce qui semble le décider à me répondre.

« Très bien, belle initiative. Cette idée doit certainement venir de M. Malfoy. Cet élève fait beaucoup de progrès. C'est généreux de sa part d'avoir proposer une idée du genre pour aider les cas qui ne s'amélioreront jamais de toute façon. Ah oui, c'est vrai, 5 points pour Serpentard, bonne idée… »

« Je lui ferai le message. Et en plus, ce geste d'entraide, afin de faire remonter la moyenne, pourra permettre à certains élèves de travailler avec des étudiants qu'il ne côtoie pas nécessairement tous les jours. »

« Oui, excellent, maintenant retournez à votre place immédiatement, le cours va commencer. »

Je me retourne et prend place à coté de Parvati. Je bouillonne de rage. Rogue n'est qu'un crétin. « Cette idée doit certainement venir de M. Malfoy. » Vraiment, qu'il aille se faire voir. (On se rebelle oui)

C'est à ce moment que la classe commence.

« Cette année, est votre dernière année. » Débute Rogue. Je vous prierais bien d'essayer du mieux que vous pouvez à atteindre le tiers du stade où sont rendu certains élèves… »

On devine lesquels, oui…

« C'est pourquoi, vu que certains semble incapable de montrer leur aptitudes dans le noble art qu'est de concocter des potions et démontre encore et toujours des résultats plus que pitoyable. Un élève parmi vous a eu une idée ingénieuse, ma foi. Vous devrez vous jumeler avec un autre élève. De sorte qu'un étudiant ayant de bonne note aide celui qui en a de très piètres, les plus forts avec les plus faibles, pour ainsi faire monter la moyenne du groupe. Un Serpentard doit obligatoirement se mettre avec un Griffondor, je m'excuse à l'avance… »

EILLE!

« Oh et puis, je me sens bon » Dit-il sarcastiquement. Choisissez vous-même avec qui vous voulez être. »

Je me dirige urgemment vers Pansy en prétextant que je trouve ça ridicule, que tout les deux on fera une équipe d'enfer et surtout...

« …je ne veux pas être avec un gars comme Longdubat, je tiens à ma vie tu comprend. » Excuse moi encore Neville, mais je sais moi que tu vas assurément avoir une bonne note parce que…

Malfoy n'a pas été assez rapide. Il se dirige vers mon bureau quand Rogue passe près de nous et propose à Draco de se jumeler avec Neville. Exactement ce que je voulais. Tu me remercieras un jour Neville! J'adresse un signe de la main très discret à Malfoy. Bye bye et bonne année scolaire.

12h00 arrive rapidement et la cloche sonne. Je me dirige au plus vite vers les appartements de préfets. Ce n'est pas que j'aille peur, mais je veux m'asseoir dans le divan de la pièce commune et le voir rager! J'arrive devant la peinture cachant l'entrée et je dis « J'aime Draco. » sans plus tarder. Mais je vois déjà Malfoy qui arrive à toute allure derrière moi. Le tableau n'ouvre pas assez vite. Malfoy me pousse à l'intérieur de la pièce et me plaque sur le mur.

« Ça t'amuse, n'est-ce pas? Tu te crois drôle, hein? »

« Oui, un peu! »

Il renforce sa prise, je peux sentir ses ongles dans la beau de mon avant-bras.

« Aie, mais arrête! Ce n'est pas une raison pour me fracturer quelques os! Et puis d'abord, je ne trouve pas ça correct moi de se placer avec quelqu'un uniquement pour l'écoeurer! »

« Ah bon? Alors maintenant on espionne les gens? Définitivement j'ai une mauvaise influence sur toi. »

« Espèce d'imbécile! La dernière chose que je ferais c'est ce que toi tu ferais! »

« Idiote! Pas foutu de s'ouvrir les yeux! »

« Pervers! »

« Écornifleuse! »

« Crétin! »

« Cruche! »

Je me dirige immédiatement vers ma chambre, le maudissant.

« Non mais quel abrutit. »

« Bécasse sans cervelle. »

En prenant mes livres dans ma bibliothèque, je vois que j'ai la marque de ses ongles dans mon bras. Quel nul . Je regarde mon horaire et il est indiqué qu'à 13h15 je suis en cours d'Histoire de la magie. Au moins un cours calme, on est jumelé avec personne! Mes affaires dans les bras, je pars vers la grande salle pour déjeuner.

Comme ça, cet énergumène veut me rendre la vie dure…et bien je vais en faire autant…Ce n'est pas mon attitude normal il me semble... après tout il le mérite.

À la table des Griffondors, je m'assois comme d'habitude à coté de Harry même si je le boude.

« Allez, fais moi au moins un sourire! » m'implore-t-il.

« D'accord, seulement si j'ai un baiser. » Dis-je en faisant mine de regarder ailleurs.

Il ne se le fait pas dire deux fois et m'embrasse tout de suite. Oui, un de mes défauts est de pardonner facilement. Puis il prend ma main et mêle ses doigts aux miens. Puis…arrive la chose que j'aurais du prévoir à l'avance.

« C'est quoi ces marques dans sur ton avant bras? » demande-t-il, troublé.

Oh oh

« Euh…c'est rien, tantôt j'ai eu un problème avec…mon pot de crayon, euh oui, et je me suis toute égratignée… »

« Vraiment? T'as des crayons toi, pas de plumes? »

« Oui… »

« T'es un très mauvaise menteuse… » Dit-t-il d'un ton de reproche. « C'est quoi ces marques la? »

« Bon, si tu veux tout savoir…c'est Malfoy. »

« QUOI! »

« Oui, il a pas pris le coup bas que je lui ai fais en cours de potion et… »

« Je vais le tuer! »

« Non fais pas ça, je te l'ai dis c'est rien. »

« Pourquoi tu le protège! »

« Je ne le protège pas, je t'empêche de te faire renvoyer pour une connerie! »

« T'as changé toi depuis le début de cette année. Tu te venges pis tu te laisses faire par cette fouine! »

« C'est faux. »

« C'est vrai. »

J'en ai assez, j'attrape mon verre de jus de citrouille et va m'asseoir plus loin avec mes amies.

Du coté de Malfoy

Je sens que j'ai fais beaucoup de dégât…hum j'aime ça. Je pourrais m'arranger pour que les professeurs la vire du poste de préfet en chef…Ouin, à mettre sur ma liste de trucs à faire.

la la la musique

Dans le prochain chapitre:

Résumé des 2 premières horribles semaines.  
- Le plan de Draco pour faire "expulser" Marianne du poste de préfet en chef  
- Est-ce que Draco va réussir?  
- Harry et Marianne se réconcilierons-t-ils?

kiss kiss


	4. Vengeance et entente

Salut!

Kyra Black: Oui je sais, je ne décris pas beaucoup.

**Voila une couple d'information**:

Marianne est sorcière de sang pur, ben oui. Coté physique: Elle mesure dans les 1 mêtre 75 je dirais. Elle a de longs cheveux blonds comme les blés qui sont une de ses fiertés. Elle a des yeux verts pâle en amande et un regard rieur mais gare à ceux qui chercherons a lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Elle a une peau pâle rosée (qui ne bronze presque pas, ouai c mon problème ca!) parsemer degrains de beauté. Défauts? Et bien oui, comme tout le monde, elle en a plein.Une légère tendance à se venger, elle pardonne facilement et hésite toujours beaucoup avant de prendre une grave décision. Elle est matérialiste (magasine, vêtements, produit maquillage et trucs pour les cheveux, CDs et etc...) et légèrement superficielle. C'est une très mauvaise menteuse.

Si cela peu t'aider!

**Chapitre 4**

**VENGEANCE ET ENTENTE.**

Je suis sûr que je peux la faire virer de son poste si les professeurs se rendent compte qu'elle ne fait pas un très bon travail… ce ne sera rien de très méchant mais on va voir qui va rire le dernier. Prépare toi pour le cours de Botanique lundi prochain ma vieille.

De mon coté

Je suis rentré plutôt ce jour la. Je suis installé dans ma chambre, sur mon lit, en train de faire mes devoirs quand j'entends le tableau s'ouvrir. Cet abrutit est de retour. Je l'entend dans la salle de bain, peut être ne sait-il pas que je suis la.

« Ca empeste le Coconut bordel… »

Il déteste ça? Parfait!

Pour notre première journée de 7e année, j'ai demandé spécialement aux elfes de maison de servir, à moi et mes 3 meilleures amies, le dîner dans l'appartement de préfet! Une petite soirée de filles!

Toute assise à la table ronde en plein milieu de la salle commune, on raconte ce qui nous est arrivé pendant la journée. Les commentaire de Parvati sur mon coup bas en cours de potion et etc…

« Tu sais, je sais pas où ça va te mener. Je crois que tu sous-estimes Malfoy, on ne sait pas jusqu'où il est capable d'aller pour embêter quelqu'un. »

« Changeons de sujet, s'il vous plait. Déjà qu'on doit l'endurer quand il est là, on ne parlera pas de lui quand il est absent, hein? »

Du moins c'est ce que je croyais. Monsieur était dans sa chambre. Il doit sûrement vouloir finir de s'habiller dans la salle de bain, car il sort de sa chambre seulement vêtue d'un jean noir, son-t-shirt dans une main. Il ne bouge pas pendant un moment. Sa petite cervelle essaye de comprendre que 4 filles le contemple pendant qu'il reste là à ne rien faire.

« Putin, Forester, t'aurais pu me prévenir qu'il y avait du monde! » dit-il sur un ton de reproche.

« J'ignorais que t'étais là! » me défendais-je.

« Ben tu le sais maintenant! »

« Tu sais, la porte de ta chambre menant à la salle de bain, elle sert à quelque chose! »

On l'entend farfouiller dans la salle de bain. Puis il ressort, tout habillé cette fois-ci, sans aucun regard pour nous et il se dirige en ligne droite vers le tableau. Dès qu'il est sortit, je dis à mes amies.

« Bon, vous vous êtes rincé l'œil? »

« Waaah! » Dit Parvati. « J'ignorais qu'il était aussi bien foutu! Tu l'as à toi tout seule, ce n'est pas juste! »

« Il reste quand même un parfait idiot » rajoute Hermione, un des souffres douleur préféré de Draco.

« Admet qu'il est beau à regarder! » dit Lavande.

«…Mouai, beau mais idiot. »

« On peut avoir ton avis Marianne? »

« Quoi moi? Ouai, pas désagréable à regarder mais… »

« Mais…? »

« Moi je l'ai déjà vu plus déshabiller que ça au par avant. »

« Hein? Pour vrai? On veut des détails! »

Je leur raconte l'histoire de la salle de bain, le matin même.

« Ouin, t'as de la chance! »

« Tu crois que c'est amusant, l'avoir vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre en ma compagnie? »

Ce soir, je me couche complètement lessivée. J'espère que demain je n'aurai pas une journée aussi rude.

Le réveil n'est pas si mal du tout. Sur mon meuble il y a 12 belles roses rouges qui viennent d'Harry. Elles sont belles mais il attendra. Il m'a fait de la peine et en payera le prix.

Je me lève et enfile mon peignoir. Je place un peu mes cheveux et essaye d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain. Elle est verrouillée. J'entends un bruit d'eau derrière.

« Je veux rentrer! » Dis-je très fort.

« Occupé! » Répond une voix que je déteste.

« Argn! J'ai besoin de prendre une douche, aller! »

« Arrange toi avec tes problèmes! »

« Justement, mon problème prend sa douche en se moment. Je veux juste récupérer ma brosse à cheveux d'abord…je…argn! Aloho moha! »

La serrure cède et j'ouvre la porte sans plus attendre.

« Salut, c'est moi! »

« Dégage Forester! » S'exclame-t-il en sortant sa tête par la fente entre le mur et le rideau de douche.

« Du calme, je vais juste récupérer quelques trucs et je m'en v…mais…ça sent le coconut ici…tu chiale que j'empeste l'appartement et tu utilise mon shampooing quand même! Ah ben eille! »

« Pour ton information personnelle… » Commence-t-il pendant qu'il ferme le jet d'eau et attrape une serviette, toujours caché dans la douche. « …il se trouve que j'ai finis ma propre bouteille et t'as laissé traîner la tienne, alors fait avec! »

« Non, c'est plutôt à toi qui va faire avec. Ce shampooing fait friser les cheveux. Ça va faire changement, au moins. »

« Ah non, c'est pas vrai, merde! »

« Tu peux toujours utiliser mon fer plat… »

« Tu parles, truc de filles… »

« Truc de fille que tu pourras pas utiliser si tu ne change pas de ton et d'attitude par la même occasion! »

« D'accord, file moi le et vite! »

« Du calme, voilà. Bon maintenant c'est mon tour, alors toi et mon fer plat, dégagez! »

« Hey, la salle de bain est assez grande, franchement, mais non vas-y, prend la ta douche… »

« SORS! »

« …non. »

Je m'avance vers lui, je suis prête à le gifler. Je ne peux pas croire que je l'aille enduré pendant toutes ces années. Je lève ma main bien haute mais il l'attrape au vol. Il fait la même chose avec l'autre. Je suis piégée entre le comptoir et lui.

« Tu sais » Commence-t-il. « T'es quand même forte pour une Griffondor mais tu manques de technique parce qu'encore une fois, tu te retrouve coincé entre moi et quelque chose. Je suis sûr qu'avec le temps, tu vas t'habituer…à perdre. »

« Lâche-moi! T'es qu'un sale conard! »

« Vraiment et toi tu crois que t'es mieux? »

« Beaucoup mieux que toi en tout cas! »

« Tu crois que t'es vraiment dans la bonne position pour dire du mal de moi? » Dit-il en m'écrasant encore plus sur les robinets du lavabo.

« Je n'ai pas peur de toi » répondais-je en endurant la douleur.

Je peux voir la rage dans ses yeux aussi froid que la glace.

« Je te déteste! » laissa-t-il échapper.

« C'est mutuel! »

Après cette chicane qui était la pire je dirais, la semaine qui a suivit était encore pire. Le coup de la vaseline sur la poigné de porte, le peigne qui mêle les cheveux au lieu de faire le contraire, les coutures truquées d'un de mes chandails, le gel pour cheveux remplacé par du spray au beurre pour les pâtisseries, le shampooing qui change les cheveux de couleurs, comme bleu par exemple (je ne l'ai tellement pas trouvé drôle celle la) ainsi que le livre tout écrit à l'envers. C'était l'enfer. Jusqu'au jour où les professeurs nous reproche nos enfantillages et que ce n'est pas comme ça que deux préfets en chef se conduisent.

Flash Back

Ca fait maintenant une semaine exactement que nos cours ont recommencé. C'est notre deuxième lundi de cours aujourd'hui. On commence en Botanique. Notre premier cours porte sur le spécimen extraordinaire de ligelle, une fleur à l'historique très romantique. La plante en question pousse dans la cour intérieure de Poudlard. Je suis la à contempler la plante et à prendre des notes, reproduire une fleure dans mon cahier, quand Malfoy passe à coté de moi et fait exprès de me faire trébucher. Je suppose que le coup était calculé car j'ai atterris dans le bassin de la fontaine. J'étais trempé mais heureusement pour moi j'ai échappé mon cahier à coté du bassin. Résultat : tout le monde me regarde ne sachant pas quoi faire, rire ou venir m'aider. J'étais trempé et gelée.

« Ma pauvre enfant » Dit le professeur Chourave.

« Je n'ai pas fait exprès! » dit Malfoy. « Je l'ai accrochée et elle est tombée. »

« Eh bien, ne restez pas planté là, aidez la! »

Il me tend la main d'un air innocent. Eille, toi mon… Je prend sa main mais dès que Mme Chourave se retourne, je le tire à son tour dans le bassin.

« Excuse moi je n'ai pas fait exprès. »

« Ça va faire. » Dit la professeur. « Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, maintenant. »

Complètement ruisselant d'eau, on sort de la fontaine et on rentre au château. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi mal de ma vie. Je me suis laissé emporter dans son petit jeu et maintenant je dois aller dans le bureau du directeur.

Dumbledore n'était pas seul. Rogue et McGonagall étaient aussi présent. Après nous avoir donner deux grandes serviettes, ils commencent à nous reprocher notre attitude d'enfant de cinq ans. Ce n'est pas une façon de se comporter, surtout en tant que préfet en chef de cette école. Ils ne veulent pas que rien d'autre du même genre se produise à l'avenir. J'ai honte.

C'est pour cela que dès que je mets les pieds dans l'appartement avec Malfoy, je lui fais une proposition.

« Voilà, j'en ai mare, tu vois. Je vais te proposer quelque chose. On ne se balance plus de vacheries par la tête et on ne se fait plus de coup bas. T'as la salle de bain le soir de 8 à 9 et moi de 9 à 10. Le sofa a trois place, alors il y a assez de place pour nous deux dedans. Ça te va? »

« Ouai, ça peut faire Forester… »

« Dernière chose. Si on est pour passer l'année entière ensemble, on s'appel par nos prénoms, plus de « Hey Forester » ou de « Dégage Malfoy ». Point à la ligne. »

« C'est d'accord. » dit-il en me tendant la main.

Je la serre dans la mienne. Au moins cette fois ci il n'y a pas de risque que je tombe dans une marre d'eau.

« Et j'ai quoi en échange moi » demande-t-il.

« La vie sauve » dis-je. « Non je blague. »

Je m'en vais dans ma chambre, je vais au moins mettre des vêtements secs. Je sens que ça va aller mieux maintenant…

Fin du Flash Back

À présent, je peux me concentrer sur mes autres problèmes…comme Harry…

**Dans le prochain chapitre:**

Marianne pardonnera-t-elle à Harry? Hum, je crains qu'un petit élément viendra empirer les choses...  
- Scène étrange avec Draco


	5. Jalousie ou manque de confiance?

Allo mes amis!

Agua: Et bien la voila cette suite tant attendue! J'espère que ça va te plaire! Enjoy!

Kyra Black: Heureuse que la petite description t'ai aidé. La suite...tu suite.

**Chapitre 5**

**Jalousie ou manque de confiance?**

Harry passe la semaine à essayer de me parler. (Précision : nous somme vendredi soir de la deuxième semaine d'école). Quand il réussit enfin, il m'avoue qu'il a sauté un peu trop vite au conclusions, qu'il cherchait seulement à me protéger et qu'il a fait ça parce qu'il m'aime. …Ben oui, je lui ai pardonné. Je sais, shame on me, je pardonne facilement.

Je crois faire juste en l'invitant dans l'appartement des préfets en chef. Après tout, il ne l'a pas encore visité.

« Je vais te montrer que l'atmosphère est vivable! »

« Si tu insiste » Dit-il en me prenant la main.

Je le regarde dans les yeux et me demande pourquoi je lui ai pardonné…ah oui, parce que je tiens à lui et que je l'aime!

En arrivant devant la porte de l'appartement, je ne réfléchis pas et dit le mot de passe.

« J'aime Draco. »

« Pardon? »

« Ah, ben oui c'est le mot de passe. » Répondais-je sarcastiquement en entrant dans la pièce commune, Harry sur mes talons. « J'ai rien pu faire. »

« D'accord, mais puis-je te faire une remarque? » Dit-il une fois que le tableau est refermé.

« Euh, oui? »

« Je n'aime pas que tu te laisse faire par lui. »

« Je ne me laisse pas faire. » Quoi que…ho la j'ai honte…

« Moi j'en ai l'impression. »

« Si tu veux tout savoir » Dis-je en montant le ton. « J'ai passé un accord avec Draco, puis… »

« Draco? Depuis quand tu l'appel Draco? »

« Depuis que ça fait partit de l'accord. Pas de vacheries, on s'appel par nos prénom ainsi qu'un horaire pour la salle de bain. »

« Je n'en reviens toujours pas, tu parles de lui très calmement, t'as pas l'air de te rendre compte que c'est un imbécile finit, on croirait que tu l'aime. »

« Pardon ? Alors c'est comme ça que tu réagis! J'enterre la hache de guerre avec lui à ta place et toi tu me reproches cela! »

« Fais attention, un jour il ira déterrer la hache et ne se gênera pas pour t'attaquer par derrière. »

« Je suis prête à me défendre en cas de besoin, n'ai crainte. »

« Bon, moi je n'ai plus vraiment envie de passer la soirée ici. Je retourne voir Ron. Au moins je sais que lui à la même opinion que moi! »

« Ben c'est ça! Retourne t'amuser avec tes petits copains! » Dis-je, les larmes me venant au yeux en prenant place dans le divan, les bras croisés.

Du coté de Malfoy

Dans ma chambre, je suis en train de finir un devoir de potion mais depuis cinq minutes j'écoute bien attentivement ce qui se passe dans la commune. « Putin For…Marianne est en feu. Et Potter, quel con. Mais est-ce que Marianne insinuerait qu'elle me fait confiance?...c'est subtil mais elle me défend la… » Puis soudain je n'entend plus rien sauf…quelque chose que je ne veux jamais entendre de toute ma vie. « Une fille pleurer ». Je peux pas rester là…merde, je ne suis pas bon la dedans.

De mon coté

Je suis assise dans mon coin de divan, devant le foyer. Je n'ai pas de mouchoir, j'essuie mes larmes avec mon revers de manche. Je sens une présence. Je me retourne et Draco se tient devant moi, il me tend une boîte de mouchoirs. J'en prends quelques uns mais ne lui dis rien. Il s'assoit à coté de moi et me regarde.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? »

« Rien, ça n'avais pas l'air d'aller avec Potter… »

« Harry son nom! »

« Peu importe. »

« Non, ça n'allait pas et puis d'abord, en quoi ça peut t'intéresser ce qui m'arrive? »

« Depuis que je ne peux plus rien dire de méchant, j'essaye de trouver d'autre sujet la… »

« Merci de l'attention » Dis-je ironiquement. « Mais ce n'est pas nécessaire. À part de ça, tout ça c'est de ta faute! »

« Comment ça, « tout »? »

« Depuis le début de cette année, tout va mal, ça ne pourras jamais s'arranger là… »

Je me lève et je fais face à la fenêtre.

« Il n'y a pas que moi la dedans. » dit simplement Malfoy.

« Eh bien, principalement toi! À commencer par ton maudit mot de passe! »

« Quoi, tu l'aime pas? »

« Veux-tu bien? C'est pas le moment… »

« D'accord, mais juste te dire que le problème ce n'est assurément pas toi. »

« Et c'est toi qui me dis ça… »

« Qui d'autre, il y a juste nous deux ici. Je sais que tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas Potter mais crois moi : il serait mon ami et je te dirais la même chose. Le problème c'est lui. Il est jaloux et il ne te fait pas confiance. »

Je n'aurais jamais cru penser ça un jour…mais il a raison.

« Ça va mieux? » demande-t-il en mettant sa main sur mon épaule.

« Ouai, merci… »

« Crois pas que c'est pas plaisir que j'ai fais ça par contre. »

« C'est beau, j'ai compris… » Dis-je en repoussant sa main de mon épaule.

J'attrape un dernier mouchoir et je m'en vais dans ma chambre, le laissant seul dans la commune devant la fenêtre. Ça m'a fait du bien ce qu'il m'a dit…je n'aurais jamais cru que cela arriverait un jour…

Toc toc

« Oui? »

« Une dernière chose… »

« Hum? »

« Vu que…pour l'instant on a de la haine envers la même personne, je voudrais te proposer ceci…

Au petit déjeuné, je m'assois bien loin de Harry. Et dire que c'est lui qui m'avait dit qu'il sautait un peu trop vite aux conclusions juste avant notre dispute hier. Assise avec mes trois amies de toujours, je discute de cela. Les avis sont partagés.

« Moi je suis à mi-chemin entre vous deux. Harry a quelque peu raison pour ce qui est de te laisser faire. Mais tu as aussi raison en disant qu'il saute aux conclusions pour un simple crétin. »

« Draco n'est pas qu'un simple crétin…du moins quand il se force la… »

« Hum hum! »

Je me retourne et c'est justement lui qui est là.

« Yo » dis-je.

« Saaalut Malfoy! » disent en cœur mes trois amies. Décidément elles n'en sont pas encore revenues de le voir torse nu ha ha ha.

« Salut à vous aussi. » dit-il rapidement en accordant à chacune un regard séducteur. Bref, Marianne, tu voudrais bien me suivre une seconde, j'ai quelque chose à te faire part. »

« Bien sûr, je reviens les filles. »

Je me lève et longe la table des Griffondors en effleurant du bout d'un doigt l'épaule de Harry. Il se retourne mais je n'y porte pas attention, je continue mon chemin Malfoy sur mes talons.

Je sors de la grande salle et reste à coté des portes.

« Bon t'as tout fais comme on s'est dit? » demandais-je.

« Ouai, je me suis bien assuré de me faire voir par Potter dès que je suis venu te parler. »

« Parfait et il avait l'air de le prendre comment? »

« Pas très bien. Je crois que s'il n'y avait eu personne autour il m'aurait tué. »

« Super »

« Bon maintenant, ajustons ton look. »

« Pardon? »

« Ouai j'ai pensé à un autre truc. Faire croire à Potter qu'il se passe plus qu'une discussion ici. »

« Pas si bête »

« Alors laisse moi faire. »

Il enlève l'élastique qui retient mes cheveux en une belle couette frisée. Je me sens un peu tendue…j'ignore pourquoi. Il rentre un bout de mon chandail dans mon jean et approche maintenant une main vers mon visage.

« Wo! » dis-je en attrapant sa main. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais la! »

« Ben, vas-y toi-même, enlève ton rouge à lèvre. »

« Ah, d'accord. »

Une fois que c'est fait. Je m'attarde plus sur son cas.

« Bon à ton tour. »

« Hein? »

« Oui, attend un peu on va arranger tes cheveux… » Dis-je en approchant une main.

« Ne-non! On ne touche pas à mes cheveux. »

« Oh que si! Tu veux vraiment le faire chier ou pas? »

« D'accord, d'accord, mais fais pas trop de dommage. »

« Promis. »

Je lui brasse un peu les cheveux. Quelques mèches tombent sur son front. Je l'observe quelques secondes.

« Quoi? »

« Ça te vas bien les cheveux comme ça. »

« Bon aller, dépêche, je te rappel que c'est strictement professionnel ce qu'on fait la. Retourne dans la grande salle en te replaçant les cheveux légèrement. Ça va faire l'illusion parfaite. »

« Du calme! »

Je retourne dans la grande salle et ça marche à merveille. Harry me regarde déconcerté, je pense qu'il pense vraiment ce qu'il est supposé penser…oui bref. Je retourne à ma place et j'explique le tout à mes amies.

La même scène mais du coté de Harry

« Moi je crois que t'es allé trop loin. » dit Neville.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire ici lui? » dis-je en regardant cette fouine longer la table des Griffondors.

Il ne fait pas attention à moi mais va plutôt voir Marianne. Non mais…j'y crois pas…elle lui sourit… J'écoute plus attentivement.

« …vous aussi. Bref, Marianne, tu voudrais bien me suivre une seconde, j'ai quelque chose à te faire part. » dit-il.

« Bien sûr, je reviens les filles. » répond-t-elle en se relevant.

Je me retourne. Je ne veux pas qu'elle sache que je l'espionnais. Elle m'accroche l'épaule en passant à coté de moi. Je me retourne mais elle est déjà à quelques pas devant moi. Par contre Malfoy lui me regarde avec un sourire méprisant. Lui la, j'aurais le goût de lui casser les dents…une par une! » Elle est sortit de la grande salle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils font d'après toi? » demandais-je à Ron en essayant de les apercevoir au travers de la fente entre les deux grandes portes.

« Je suis sûr que c'est du travail de préfet en chef, inquiète toi pas. » Répond Ron, sûr de lui.

« Ils auraient pu en parler ici, il me semble. »

« T'es en train de paranoïer mon vieux, si tu veux mon avis. »

« C'est long, ça fait au moins cinq minutes qu'ils sont là. »

« Mais non, ça fait deux minutes, t'exagère. »

« Ok elle est revenue…mais… »

Ses cheveux sont tous décoiffés, son chandail est tiré…qu'est-ce qui…Je suis déconcerté…elle n'a pas fait ça. Elle me regarde comme si de rien n'étais et elle va s'asseoir avec ses amies.

« Harry, je suis sûr que ce n'est pas ce que tu penses. » Dit Ron.

« Je vais aller lui parler…dès qu'elle sortira de la grande salle. Je veux régler ça…qu'est-ce qu'on gage qu'ils se sont vraiment embrasser? »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on gage que c'est encore une autre manigance de cet idiot? »

Je me retourne et constate que Malfoy me regarde et affiche son sourire sarcastique.

Oui je sais, c'est pas mal sadique la, mais je vous assure que ça se replace dès le début du prochain chapitre.

Dans le prochain chapitre:

Déjà la mi-octobre, les préparatif pour le bal de l'halloween s'imposent.  
- leçon de danse  
et si je me sens gentille:  
-le bal d'Halloween


	6. L'Halloween

Salutà vous tous! Vous vouliez ce chapitre? He bien le voila! Merci pour les review, Kyra black et Agua!

**Chapitre 6**

**L'Halloween**

Assise à ma table, je me rends compte de l'action immature et puérile que je viens de poser. Je me lève et accroche Harry par la peau du chandail (lol) et je l'emmène hors de la sale en évitant soigneusement le regard interrogateur de Draco.

« Tu peux m'expliquer s'il te plait? » demande-t-il d'un ton de reproche.

« Je m'excuse Harry, j'aurais pas du te faire croire que j'embrassais Draco. J'aurais pas du jouer avec tes sentiments, c'était pas bien, j'aurais pas du écouter Draco, pardonne moi… »

« C'est juste ça? »

« Oui, excuse moi c'est que j'étais en colère et je savais pas ce que je faisais. Tu sais…j'ai réfléchis… »

« Oui moi aussi j'ai réfléchis… »

« Je crois qu'on devrait…faire une pause, tu sais ne pas se voir pendant…donnons nous 2 semaines d'accord? »

« Oui, je crois que c'est la meilleure chose à faire. »

« Oui… »

Puis il retourna dans la grande salle sans dire autre chose. Je suis sûr qu'après 2 semaine de pause, ça va aller mieux et tout va redevenir comme avant. Je ne peux m'empêcher tout de fois de verser quelques larmes silencieuses. Je marche vers l'appartement et m'assois dans le divan. Draco traverse le passage derrière le tableau quelques minutes plus tard.

« Mais pourquoi t'as fais ça? C'était trop drôle la tronche qu'il faisait! Il avait l'air anéanti! J'en ris encore! Pourquoi t'es allé tout lui expliquer? »

« Parce que c'était vraiment con de notre part de lui avoir fait croire qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous. Maintenant on est en pause… »

« Ah bon, pauvre de toi. »

« Merci pour cette compassion tellement sincère. »

« Mais non, mais si tu avait attendu quelques temps avant de lui balancer le plan de cette farce à la figure, ça aurait été peut être encore plus drôle! »

« Franchement… »

Je n'écoute pas ce qu'il répond et je constate plutôt qu'une enveloppe de parchemin jaunâtre traîne sur la table ronde, en plein milieu de la pièce. D'un geste rapide je la prends dans mes mains et je la déplie.

« C'est quoi? » demanda Draco, la face quasi accoté sur mon épaule pour pouvoir lire.

« Ça vient de McGonagall » dis-je en lisant la lettre. « On doit organiser le bal de l'Halloween. »

« Ah non, c'est pas vrai…déjà qu'on est en train de se noyer dans les devoirs et les projets, il faut qu'on s'occupe de l'organisation en plus… »

« Ça dit qu'on va être exempté de nos devoir parce que ça va prendre beaucoup de notre temps. »

« J'embarque! Pourvu que l'organisation prenne beaucoup de temps. On commence par quoi? »

« Faut trouver le thème. »

« Ok, attend un peu…pourquoi pas le style plage? Ben oui, eau, soleil…bikini! »

« Hum hum, laisse tomber tes fantasmes et concentre toi. Pourquoi pas Compte de fées. Du genre Blanche-neige…Cendrillon…La belle et la bête…tu connais? »

« Trucs de filles. Mais oui je connais ça, très vaguement…une cousine avait tous les classiques du genre chez elle… »

« Hum hum! Bon c'est décidé on a le thème. Et puis, tout le monde pourra y aller avec qui il voudra…ça va être simple… »

« Bon, maintenant. Comment on va se trouver des costumes en si peu de temps. Ce n'est pas pour te brusquer mais l'Halloween c'est dans une semaine. »

« T'as vraiment la mémoire courte toi Dumbledore a mentionné en début d'année qu'on a libre accès à Pré-au-lard. Je suis sûre qu'on peut tout trouver dans la boutique de vêtements « Mile et une nuits». Ils ont de tout, ils peuvent même te confectionner un vêtement sur place, j'adore! »

« Bon, boutique de filles. »

« Veux tu bien arrêter deux secondes. Bon, la prochaine étape est d'annoncer le bal par le billet de pancarte qui vont être affichées dans le château. On en mettra une dans chaque salle commune ainsi que dans le grand hall… »

« Faut pas oublier la grande salle. »

« Oui aussi… »

« Non dans le sens de la décoration. C'est le prochain point sur la feuille. On pourrait recréé un village des année 1300. Du genre : la cathédrale dans un coin, un château dans un autre, sur les murs il y aurait une murale représentant des maisons toutes collées les unes sur les autres. »

« J'ignorais que tu t'y connaissais en histoire plus moldue…Mais bref j'aime beaucoup ton idée. »

« Bon et bien on vient de faire le tour de la liste. » dit-il en retirant sa tête de mon épaule, ayant finit de lire.

« Non…tu veux la meilleure…on est les chaperons…on va s'amuser, vraiment ha ha ha. »

« Ha mon dieu, ben au moins on va pouvoir changer quelques règlements. Contrairement aux autres années, on va pouvoir quitter la grande salle, au plus tard 3h00 du matin. Au moins se faire du fun une bonne partie de la nuit! Et puis, l'Halloween tombe un vendredi, pas de problème. »

« Hum… »

« Aller, on v'a s'amuser! Dé gène toi un peu franchement, t'es coincé vraiment. »

« Hey, pas de vacheries! »

« Bon commençons tout de suite, je veux mon dimanche de libre moi. C'est pas par plaisir que je fais ce boulot la avec toi et la fin de semaine en plus…»

« Argn! »

Avec quelques petits sortilèges, nous avons pu créer de superbes pancartes représentant un parchemin orné de lettres de calligraphie ancienne commençant par : Oyé Oyé. À l'aide d'un autre sort, on installe les pancartes dans les salles communes ainsi que le hall et la grande salle. Les pancartes flottent dans les airs.

Dès la fin de l'après-midi, toute l'école était au courant. Mais je ne me doute pas que ça aurait d'autre répercutions.

Assise à la table ronde, je feuillette le catalogue du magasin « Mile et une nuit ». Ils offrent de très beaux costumes. J'ai de la misère à choisir. Puis j'entends cogner.

« Laissez le entrer » dis-je au tableau.

C'est Parvati qui apparaît.

« Excuse moi, je voulais pas te déranger. »

« Non non, ce n'est rien, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

« Ben voila, sur les affiches annonçant le bal…ça dit que l'on va devoir danser…je ne sais pas danser. »

« Oh ouin…euh…ben attend je avis te montrer. »

Après que nous aillons déplacé la table ronde et les chaises dans un coin, je lui montre quelques pas de danse, comme la valse…

« Je trouve ça dure, on tourne trop… »

« Mais non…peut être que je n'ai pas la meilleure méthode… »

« Moi je pense que c'est ça. » dit une voix traînante derrière nous.

« Parce que toi tu penses pouvoir faire mieux? »

« Absolument… »

« Alors, en tant que grand connaisseur, qu'est-ce que je fais de mal? »

« Tu fais les mouvement de façon trop systématique. Trop carré…il n'y pas de charme la dedans… »

« Ah bon! »

« Regarde bien. »

Il s'approche de moi et me colle contre lui. Je croyais que la valse se dansait plus décollé que ça mais bon. On commence à danser tranquillement. J'ignorais qu'il savait danser…il danse même très bien…Ce qui me déstabilise c'est de me trouver trop près de lui et que, de plus, il me fixe du regard. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'essayer de déchiffrer son regard…un mélange de prétention et de…regard séducteur…je ne sais plus trop…Puis il lâche ma main et dis à mon amie :

« Voila à quoi ça doit ressembler. »

« Ouai, avec vos conseil ça m'a vraiment aidé. Je vous laisse… »

Parvati me fait un regard qui en dit long sur sa façon de penser. Je sens que je vais en entendre parler. Puis elle sortit de l'appartement.

« Où est-ce que tuas appris à danser comme ça? » demandais-je.

« J'ai toujours fais partit d'un monde de banquets, grandes soirées, hôtels et…oui bon j'ai appris à danser assez jeune… »

« Quelle vie…j'aimerais bien pendant un instant vivre ça. La seule fois ou je suis aller à un banquet j'avais gagné un concours, je ne suis jamais vraiment allé dans de grandes soirées non plus…Pour ce qui est de l'hôtel, je dois connaître tous ceux de France du moins. Mon père travail au ministère dans le département des sports mais il est aussi maître hôtelier…alors je suis obligé de voyager avec lui, tout le temps…Tu vois, une fois j'aimerais avoir une belle vie…ah et puis pourquoi je te dis ça moi… »

« T'as vraiment l'air de croire que j'ai une vie de pacha. C'est tout le contraire. Au cas ou tu le saurais pas déjà…mon père c'est un mangemort…dans les banquets ou les grandes soirée où je vais, c'est la bande de qui qui est là d'après toi? C'est beau je l'admet…mais c'est loin d'être la vie que tu imagine. »

Il a dit ça d'un ton que je ne lui reconnaissais pas.

« Ah, excuse moi… »

« C'est rien… »

Un long silence traversa la pièce.

« Oui bon et bien moi je vais y aller… » Dis-je, embarrassée.

« Oui moi aussi. »

Je traîne le catalogue de costume dans ma chambre et fixe mon choix sur un en particulier…celui d'Esméralda, la belle gitane dans Le Bossu de Notre-Dame. Je suis sûr qu'avec un sort je vais pouvoir teindre mes cheveux en noir, parce que dès que je brosse mes cheveux ils sont exactement semblable à ceux du personnage animé.

Durant la semaine, je vais chercher mon costume à la boutique, je me suis même acheté quelques accessoires pour agrémenter le tout. Un ceinture mauve et or orné de rondelle de métal doré qui fait du bruit dès que je bouge les hanches ainsi qu'une dizaine de bracelet ronde doré pour mon poignet droit, Tout le reste du costume est identique à celui dans le film de Disney. En plus, le baladi n'a plus aucun secret pour moi.

En passant dans la salle commune le jeudi soir, une journée avant le bal, Draco m'intercepte et me fait part d'un certain point concernant la soirée.

« J'espère que tu savais que les préfets en chefs ouvrent le bal en dansant ensemble. » dit-il d'un air ironique.

« Pour vrai? Bon on est pognés pour faire ça… »

« Wouuu on se rebelle contre les règlements. »

« Non c'est que…ça aidera pas du tout le problème entre Harry et moi ça. »

« Merde, oublie le 2 secondes. Il n'y a pas seulement lui dans la vie, on peut aussi s'amuser aussi. »

« T'es pas du tout en train d'insinuer que tu le déteste, vraiment… »

« Bon, maintenant, j'espère au moins que tu vas me promettre une danse. Vers la fin de la soirée disons, juste pour vérifier si mon cours t'as bien aidé » dit-il d'un ton supérieur.

« C'est ce qu'on verra! »

La journée du lendemain passa très vite. J'invite les filles à venir se préparer dans ma chambre. Oui car j'ai un miroir sur pied, la classe! Et aussi parce que les filles espèrent surprendre encore une fois Draco sans chandail, pffffff. Résultat : Une Esméralda, une Aurore (La belle au bois dormant), une blanche neige et une Belle (La belle et la bête). C'est parfait, mais vient le fait que mon costume ne comporte pas de souliers, hum hum. Heureusement que la dame du magasin m'ai donné un conseil : c'est un sort tout simple pour faire apparaître des bas de nylon indétectable mais qui remplace les chaussure. Trop pratique!

Dans l'entré, je rentre dans la grande salle avant tout le monde et je vérifie que les décorations sont toutes bien en place. Il reste 10 minutes avant l'ouverture des portes. Draco est dans le fond de la salle et parle avec le professeur Rogue. Ce n'est pas croyable, il est déguisé en Phoebus, le petit ami d'Esméralda. Ila fait exprès ou quoi? En tout cas, il avait déjà la bonne couleur de cheveux lui. Puis Rogue disparaît derrière la petite porte derrière la table des profs et Draco vient me parler.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais la? » dit-il d'un ton méprisant. « La soirée est pas commencé, retourne dans l'entrée. »

« Hey c'est moi! »

« Hein, Marianne? Wa, c'est toi dans ce costume avec les cheveux noirs? »

« D'après toi! »

« Bref, il n'y a pas un seul professeur qui va assister à la soirée! Ils vont tous se réunir dans le bureau de Dumbledore et passé la nuit la. On est libre de faire CE QU'ON VEUT! PARTY EVERYONE! »

« Wooo du calme, on ne virera pas le château à l'envers, on va faire ça très civilisé, compris. »

« Ouai, ouai, entendu maman. Aller vient donc me faire voir ce que t'es capable de faire en danse à part la valse. » Dit-il en prenant une de mes mains et en entourant la sienne autour de ma taille.

« Je n'ai pas le temps. »

« Mais oui. »

Puis il lance un sort et la musique entre en jeu. C'est I need to know de Marc Anthony. Je fais une danseuse digne du film Dirty Dancing Havana Nights et je danse sur cette magnifique chanson. On tourne sur nous même. On danse comme des déchaîner, c'est incroyable, il m'étonnera toujours, lui et ses talents cachés…Vers la fin de la chanson la musique est tellement intense on danse encore plus vite, on tourne sur nous même puis vient la finale, la musique s'arrête, j'ai tout le haut du corps penché par en arrière, Draco me retient.

« Mouai pas mal pour une novice.» dit-il d'un ton…séducteur?

« Ouai, vraiment, ça me surprend. » ai-je répondu, légèrement essoufflée.

Puis, les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrent et laisse place à des centaines d'élèves. Je marche de reculons sans le perdre de vue et je m'enfonce dans la foule. Bon maintenant faut que j'ouvre la danse avec lui, oh boy. Bon gardons la tête haute et dirigeons nous vers le milieu de la piste. Après avoir attiré l'attention de tous les élèves, y compris Harry, on danse sur une musique pas trop rythmée.

Puis les autres élèves embarquent et la musique ce fait plus endiablé. Je peux me danser en paix. Je danse à l'autre bout de la salle avec Lavande, Parvati et Hermione. À chaque fois que je bouge, un bruit de paillette se fait entendre, venant de ma ceinture. J'oublis mes problème et me concentre juste sur mes mouvements. La chanson qui joue c'est Livin a la vida loca de Ricky Martin, ce n'est pas ma chanson préférée mais ça se danse tellement bien. Je bouge le plus que je peux.

Du coté de Malfoy

De loin, je l'observe. « Putin quelle bouge bien. » Elle est la à quelques mètres de moi en train de se trémousser sur le rythme endiablé de la chanson qui joue. « Il faut bien lui donner ça…elle a l'air sexy… »

De mon coté

Des chansons incroyables se succèdent les unes les autres. Dirty Dancing de Black Eyed Peas, I Like That de Houston et Chingy, A toast to men de Willa Ford, Hole in the head des Sugababes puis vient une chansons aux paroles plutôt osées mais que j'aime tant : Kiss Kiss de Holly Valance. C'est le moment de ressortir mes mouvements sexy!

J'arrête de danser, on bouge tellement bien sur cette chanson je me dirige vers les chaises dans le fond de la salle pour me reposer, les jambes en compote. Puis, quelqu'un vient me demander un danse…c'est Draco.

« Ouai, j'arrive »

« Tu me l'a promis. »

« Tient donc, vraiment? »

C'est notre chanson qui revient. I need to know de Marc Anthony. Une fois de plus, nous repartons dans notre monde, on danse comme des déchaînés, rien ne peut nous arrêter. C'est la première fois que je prenais réellement plaisir à danser avec quelqu'un…et il fallait que le quelqu'un en question ce soir lui, oh mon dieu, qui aurait su. (Bon pour que vous puissiez bien imaginer…visualisez dans votre tête que Malfoy danse aussi bien que le gars dans Dirty Dancing, ça dit tout. Pis moi comme la fille la lolll) Je remarque que mes amies, en particulier Parvati, me regarde danser avec lui avec envie. Mais…je ne m'attendais pas à voir Harry me regarder d'un air triste. Je me sens soudain coupable…puis je me ressaisis en me disant que nous sommes en pause et qu'il a probablement dansé tout la soirée avec Hermione.

La soirée passe incroyablement vite. Il est déjà 1h00 du matin et une partie des élèves ne sont plus là, environs 100. Les autres centaines sont là depuis 5 heures qu'ils sont la, à danser à fond. Je me sens drôlement fatigué pour un vendredi soir. Même chose pour Draco, on fait un accord et on dit aux 2 centaines d'élèves restant qu'il est tard et que la fête est finit. Il n'y a même pas eu de protestation. Je sens que tout le monde va dormir sur ses deux oreilles se soir, trop fatigué pour faire autre chose.

Une fois tout le monde sortit, on répare les dégâts. Quelque recurevite par ici et des avastdust par là.

On se dirige tout deux vers les appartements préfets, lentement, trop fatigué pour marché vite.

« Tu danses bien » murmure-t-il tranquillement.

« Merci, toi aussi… » Dis-je simplement, pas capable de donner une réponse plus longue.

« Dis moi, comment tu fais ce truc avec tes hanches… »

« Je te montrerai demain si tu veux…J'aime Draco » dis-je à l'homme dans le cadre.

Je ne rajoute rien, je me dirige tout de suite vers ma chambre.

« Bonne nuit » déclarais-je.

Je l'entend me répondre la même chose avant que je ne referme la porte, enlève mon costume et met mon déshabillé de soie bleu océan pacifique… oui pour aller avec mon shampooing et mon gel douche…quel concept…je me laisse tomber sur mon lit et m'endors presque instantanément.

La la la! Voila, je suis gentille hien?

**Dans le prochain chapitre:  
**  
- On parle encore un peu de la soirée  
- Fin du brake avec Harry (la ca va bien)  
- Mais...autre rapochement avec Draco (oh oh)

Bebye!


	7. Vengeance savoureuse

Salut Salut! Et bien voila la suiteuuuh! Eh oui, régalez vous mes cher lecteurs. (Special thanks a Agua et Kyra pour leur review, je viens d'activer les review anonymes la aussi, lolll)

**Chapitre 7**

**Vengeance savoureuse…**

Aie! Le mal de tête! Je n'aurais peut être pas du toucher au punch aux fruits hier soir…il goûtait étrangement la vodka. Mais bon ce n'est pas ce qui va m'arrêter. Aller, un pied devant, la même chose avec l'autre. Je rampe jusqu'à la salle de bain où j'annule le sort pour mes cheveux qui redeviennent instantanément blonds cendrés bouclés. Je me maquille un peu pour ne pas paraître trop mal en point après la soirée d'hier. Vêtu d'une camisole et d'un jean, vêtements temporaires juste pour aller déjeuner…ah et puis zut, je ne sors pas d'ici, je vais demander à manger dans la commune.

Environ 20 minutes plus tard, je suis assise d'une drôle de manière dans une des chaises de la table ronde. Une toast dans une main, je me concentre sur la bd que je lis. Garfield est en train de massacrer le facteur la. Je me tiens la tête à présent pour essayer d'enlever la douleur. C'est alors que Draco entre dans la commune. Je suis dos à lui et je dis :

« Café? »

« Ouai, noir… »

Il fait le tour de la table et je peux constater qu'il est seulement vêtu d'un t-shirt blanc et d'un boxer noir. Woa!

« Merci. » dit-il en attrapant la tasse de café que je lui tends. Il attrape un croissant dans le panier au centre de la table et s'attarde sur un cahier qu'il a traîné avec lui. Il griffonne encore un truc. D'où je suis-je ne peux pas voir mais peu importe. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires.

Je n'ai pas très faim, une toast me suffit amplement. Mais j'essaye tout de même de me réveiller à coup de tasses de café.

« Pas pire quand même la fête hier! » Dit Draco sans toute fois quitter son cahier des yeux. Si seulement Pansy aurait pu dégagé une seconde, quelle conne celle la… »

« Ha ha. Ouai je me suis bien amusé. Mais je veux savoir un truc. Le punch, qu'est-ce que t'as foutu dedans! »

« Mais rien du tout. » dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait innocent.

« Hum hum! »

« Je...ne…vodka. »

« Tu te rend compte que toute l'école a bu une quantité industrielle de vodka!»

« Oui. Ha ha ha. Et je sais que t'en a bu au moins 5 verres! »

« Je…ouai…mais j'avais deviné qu'il y avait de l'alcool dedans. Bref, on était vraiment épuisé à la fin… »

« Ça n'a pas du prendre 30 secondes avant que je m'endorme… »

« Je ne crois pas avoir non plus arrêté de danser une seule fois dans la soirée…5 heures non-stop. J'en ai encore mal aux pieds. »

« Ça me fait penser que tu m'as promis hier soir de me montré ce truc la…balaidit? »

« C'est baladi, et je t'ai promis ça? Quand? »

« En revenant à la chambre…eh l'alcool, c'est plate hein, ça fait oublier des choses. »

« Pourquoi tu veux que je te montre ça? »

« C'était hot à regarder. »

« Hum hum…ben…merci. »

« Aller, je veux voir! »

« J'ai pas le goût… »

« T'es méchante! »

« Je suis pas méchante!...bon d'accord, voilà! »

Je me lève debout et commence à faire onduler mon corps d'une manière suave. Je ne déteste pas trop le fait qu'il a l'air de trouver ça « hot » mais bon je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

« Voilà, content? »

« Absolument, j'ignorais que t'avais des talents cachés… »

« T'as manqué plein de trucs pendant les dernier 6 ans. »

Du coté de Draco

« Putin qu'elle est sexy. Je ne me doutais pas qu'elle savait faire ça…wow…je suis prêt à parier que Potter en a profité pendant des années et a gardé ça juste pour lui. Non non…je ne suis pas jaloux, non! »

De mon coté

Déjà la deuxième semaine de novembre. La pause avec Harry est maintenant terminée. Il m'a même écrit une lettre! Bon, une lettre pour me donner rendez vous là mais une lettre pareil!

« Marianne,

Vient me retrouver dans le parc sur le banc sur le bord de l'eau, vers 15h30.

Harry »

Très vite, j'enfile un pantalon rouge et un chandail à colle roulé couleur crème. J'arrange mes cheveux en de super bouclettes et j'enfile un long manteau noir par-dessus le tout. Des souliers noirs aux talons fins aux pieds, je quitte l'appartement des préfets en chef et marche dans les couloirs déserts du château. Tout le monde veut profiter des derniers jours sans neige apparemment.

Je continu mon chemin et sort dehors. Il fait plutôt froid. Je me promène dans le parc, les mains dans les poches de mon manteau. Mes cheveux volent dans le vent et mes chaussures font un bruit répétitif sur le sentier de pierres.

J'arrive la première, du moins c'est ce que je crois. J'aperçois peu de temps après Harry assit au bord de l'eau gelé parmi quelques plantes qui ont préférées laisser sécher leur feuilles sur leur branches plutôt que de les voir partir. Je viens m'asseoir à coté de lui.

« Salut. » Dit-il nerveusement.

« Salut…alors, est-ce que t'as réfléchis durant les deux dernières semaines? » répondais-je.

« Oui…et j'en arrive à une proposition. »

« D'accord, dis moi ça… »

« Premièrement, s'il se passe quelques choses de grave ou qui me concerne entre les murs de vos appartements, j'aimerais bien qu'on me mette au courant. J'ai bien dit grave ou qui me concerne, le reste ne me regarde absolument pas. Je suis conscient que j'avais un manque de confiance envers toi, je m'en excuse. Je sais aussi que vous avez du boulot de préfet, alors je n'en ferai pas un plat s'il vient de chercher à notre table ou peu importe…voila… »

« J'accepte les excuses et la proposition. Moi aussi je m'excuse d'avoir agis en idiote. »

« Déjà oublié… »

On se regarde quelques instants avant de nous serrer très fort l'un contre l'autre puis on échange un baiser passionné.

Du coté de Draco

« Merde, il pourrait faire ça ailleurs que sous MA fenêtre, franchement… » Pensais-je, regardant au dehors.

De mon coté

« Bon et bien, excuse moi mais je dois retourner à mes devoirs. Je suis profondément dans le trouble… » Dit Harry.

« D'accord, je te revois ce soir à la table des Griffondors » dis-je en l'embrassant brièvement une dernière fois. « À tantôt! »

Les joues rougit par le froid, je reste encore assise quelques minutes au bord de l'eau…je jette un regard vers nos fenêtre de préfets…C'est idiot, je croyais que quelqu'un m'observait…

Marchant dans le château, je croise au passage Draco.

« Alors, t'es allé rejoindre Potter? » dit-il d'un ton méprisant que j'entend rarement.

« H-A-R-R-Y! »

« Peu importe…tu aurais pu t'habiller d'une autre façon. »

« T'es qui toi pour me dire ça? »

« Un gars qui s'y connais bien la gente féminine. Je suis sûr que t'a quelque chose de plus décolleté que ça. » Dit-il d'un air séducteur. (C'est sûr que je ne compte plus le nombre de filles qui sont passé entre ses bras et ses draps, probablement.)

« Franchement! » dis-je d'un ton de reproche.

« T'est vraiment coincée, pas capable de te laisser aller pour ce genre de choses! »

« Au revoir! » Dis-je en continuant ma route, la tête haute de droite. Non mais, il peut être tellement idiot par bout lui.

Arrivé dans ma chambre, toute engourdie par le froid de novembre, je me déshabille et je prend une bouteille de gel douche ainsi que mon nouveau shampooing, il sent l'aloès. Mes cheveux sont tous abîmés. Je prends une bonne douche chaude. Je sors de l'eau et je commence à me démêler les cheveux devant le miroir, une serviette nouée autour de moi. Puis je débarre les 3 portes retourne dans ma chambre. Une fois vêtu de vêtement chaud, je vais m'étendre de tout mon long dans le sofa de la commune avec quelques revues. La prochaine heure va se passer dans les photos de mode automne hiver et Oliver James (aaahhh bave) Puis j'entend une voix.

« Marianne, j'ai besoin de ton aide, amènes toi ici! »

Tiens il est dans sa chambre lui, j'ignorais. Pas capable de me concentrer sur les belles photos de Diego Luna, je dois aller l'aider.

Je pousse la porte de sa chambre et me rend compte soudainement que depuis le début de l'année je n'avais jamais vu à quoi elle ressemblait. Lui aussi avait un lit double. Les draps était néanmoins vert émeraude foncé (Eh oui, Serpentard). Des coussins mauves prune très foncé étaient déposés sur la couette, deux d'entre eux avait un « D » et un « M » de bordé dessus. De chaque coté du lit il y a une table de chevet avec, siégeant dessus, une lampe. Une grande armoire, identique à la mienne, fait face au lit. Il y a également une fenêtre donnant sur la même vu que celle de la salle commune… Les murs sont de la même couleur que les coussins, prune foncé. C'est très beau, très foncé, mais très beau.

« Quoi? » Dis-je en le regardant. Il est debout devant la porte qui mène de sa chambre à la salle de bain.

« Aide moi à décoincer cette putin de porte! » dit-il d'un ton de révolte.

« Bien sûr, c'est si gentiment demandé. »

« D'accord! Madame voudrait-elle bien m'aider à décoincer cette putin de porte? »

« Ça va! Vas dans la salle de bain de l'autre coté et pousse de toutes tes forces. Moi je vais tirer le plus fort possible, d'accord? »

« Ok. »

Il sort de sa chambre et passe par l'autre porte de la salle de bain. Je l'entends crier :

« Ok je suis là, à GO tu tire et je pousse, GO! »

Je tire de toutes mes forces et la porte consent enfin à ouvrir. Mais une chose que j'aurais du prévoir arrive. Draco qui est de l'autre coté de la porte me tombe littéralement dessus et me plaque au sol. Mon premier réflexe est de partir à rire. Puis je me rend compte de QUI m'écrase au sol dans une position…Merlin sait comment. Il me regarde intensément.

« Je…enlève toi de là. » dis-je calmement.

« Ah, tu trouves pas qu'on est bien comme ça? » dit-il d'un ton pervers.

Je lui empoigne le bras et le tord.

« Aie, mais t'es folle! »

« Tu l'as voulus! »

Je me relève et retourne dans la salle commune me concentrer sur Ashton Kutcher quand une drôle de pensée vient faire son chemin dans mon esprit… je n'ai jamais été… « collée » d'aussi proche à Harry…quelle pensée idiote. Je chasse tout de suite cette pensée. Puis ça me fait rire…Il vient dans la commune et s'installe dans le fauteuil. Hi hi hi, à mon tour de squatter le divan! Il griffonne encore un truc. Je saurai bien un jour où l'autre ce qu'il dessine ou écrit…pour être une œuvre qu'il veut publier…lui Draco Malfoy, écrire un roman, vraiment? Mais bon, ce n'est peut être pas ça non plus.

Le mois qui suit est très zen. Tout va bien avec Harry, les 2 semaines de pause on étés bénéfiques. Je m'entends à nouveau avec lui et on s'aime comme au premier jour. À part de ça, mes cours sont intéressants, les professeurs semblent avoir oublié les incidents de début d'année entre moi et Draco… Mais plus le temps passe, plus je pense à ce qu'il m'a dit un jour…

Un soir, regardant le feu de foyer dans la salle commune, ses mots résonnent dans ma tête… « T'est coincé… ». Le suis-je vraiment? Je croyais que non…du moins…Argn! Je ne sais plus. Mais me le faire dire par lui me fait douter…

C'est pourquoi un jour de décembre, le 8 plus précisément, je décide de lui montrer que je suis tout le contraire de ce qu'il pense de moi. Je vais lui donner une petite leçon.

« Moi? « Coincée »? C'est ce qu'on va voir! »

J'enfile un débardeur vert émeraude en satin très décolleté laissant à découvert une très légère partie de mon ventre. Je mets un jean foncé extensible à taille basse pour compléter le tout. Je me maquille naturellement et je laisse mes longs cheveux bouclés pendre sur mes épaules et jusque dans le bas de mon dos. De beaux souliers noirs aux pieds, je m'en vais faire un tour dans la salle commune. Il est effectivement assis dans le sofa et est en train de lire un livre. « Ouin…vraiment cute dans ce chandail noir…non voyons, à quoi je pense la, j'aime Harry et c'est ça qui est ça. Je vais juste l'agacer durant un petit 10 minutes, rien de plus. »

Je verse du café dans deux tasses et vu le bruit que je fais, il remarque enfin que je suis là.

Pensé de Draco : Oh mon dieu…

Je traîne les tasses jusqu'au divan où je prend place également, à coté de lui. Il prend la tasse que je lui tend et me regarde d'un drôle d'air. Quel superficiel…

« Alors, tu lisais quoi? » dis-je le plus naturellement du monde.

« Pardon? »

« Ton livre. C'est quoi? »

« Ah! Euh, ce n'est pas très intéressant. » Dit-il en posant le bouquin sur le repose-pied devant le canapé, à sa droite.

« Fais voir. »

Je fais exprès de me coller sur lui pour attraper le livre. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux.

« Edgar Allan Poe…choix intéressant. Tu lis des livres moldus? »

« Je…oui, quelques uns. »

« Et ça raconte quoi là? »

« Tu fais ça uniquement parce que je t'ai dis que t'étais coincé hein? »

« Non, pas du tout. » Dis-je le plus sincèrement possible.

« Ah bon? »

« Alors que penses-tu de mes nouveaux vêtements? » dis-je pour en venir au vif du sujet.

« Trop habillé si tu veux mon avis. » dit-il en retournant à sa lecture.

Merde, il a du découvrir quel était mon plan.

Je me lève et marche jusqu'à la fenêtre. J'observe brièvement l'endroit où je me suis réconcilié avec Harry. Puis, il vient me rejoindre. Je peux sentir son souffle sur mon épaule.

« Tu veux me dire un truc? » dis-je un peu hypocritement.

« Non, je n'ai pas le droit de juste être là? »

Je commence à perdre la tête, il vient d'entourer ses bras autour de ma taille.

« Je suis déjà prise, n'oublis pas. »

« Peu importe. »

Décidément c'est son expression à lui ça. Je me défais de son emprise et m'en vais vers ma chambre. Il attrape une de mes mains et me colle à lui. Je lui joue un peu dans les cheveux puis…il avance tranquillement son visage. Je ne sais plus quoi faire…je me reprend et puis :

« Je dois y aller, je vais me changer. »

Je retourne dans ma chambre, toujours dos à lui, et j'enlève mon débardeur en chemin avant de refermer la porte, lui laissant libre vue sur mon élastique de soutien-gorge.

Du coté de Draco

Merde, pourquoi faut-il que cette fille soit capable de me…disons « troubler » aussi facilement. (Que de subtilité) J'ai pourtant la certitude que Potter ne l'a jamais vu avec ce débardeur. Ouai, je fais toujours partit des privilégier, bien bon pour toi Potter. Mais non, je ne suis pas jaloux…putin je me répète…argn, cette fille me rend fou.

De mon coté

ah HA! J'ai eu ma revanche. Et vlan dans les dents Malfoy! Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que…j'ai vraiment eu le goût de l'embrasser. Non, je m'interdis de penser à cela, non non non! C'est Harry que j'aime et que j'ai toujours…aimé. Oui c'est ça! Et j'en suis fière! Oui…

Mon rapport avec Draco est plutôt tendu dans la semaine et demie qui suit. J'évite de lui parler, j'ai quasi honte d'avoir senti de l'attirance pour lui alors que ça va si bien avec Harry, j'ai honte de moi… Draco n'est rien d'autre qu'un…Serpentard fini…ouai, il est pas très beau euh…argn merde, je peux pas dire ça…

Arrive bientôt les vacances de Noël. Harry, justement, m'apprend qu'il va passer les 2 semaines et demie de vacances chez Ron. Hermione les accompagne. Eh ces trois la, ils sont toujours ensemble, ils forment un trio d'enfer. Harry s'excuse de ne pas pouvoir passer Noël avec moi parce que Ron a beaucoup besoin d'aide chez lui maintenant que Percy n'est plus là (ce traître!). Il me promet une tonne d'hiboux!

C'est donc l'avant dernier jour de cours avant les vacances que je me retrouve une nouvelle fois seule dans la salle commune avec ma pile de revues. Concentré sur un article concernant Hayden Christensen, je fais le saut en entendant Draco claquer sa porte de chambre.

« Je déteste ça! » dis-je immédiatement.

« Quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais? »

« T'es là mais tu ne fait aucun bruit. Ça me stresse! »

« Ben là, franchement… »

Il me donne un coup sur la cuisse, signe qu'il veut que je lui cède une place sur le divan. Je tasse mes jambes qui vont s'étendre sur le repose pied. Après quelques minutes de silence, il me pose une question…une question que je n'aurais jamais cru entendre en cette occasion.

« Alors t'aime Edgar Allan poe. »

« Ouep… » Ai-je répondu simplement.

« Quel est l'œuvre littéraire de son crut que tu préfères? »

« C'est Le Masque de la Mort Rouge. C'est légèrement difficile à lire, mais c'est tellement beau. Je ne suis pas bonne dans l'art de lire entre les lignes par contre… »

« Ouai moi non plus. Mais…effectivement c'est un très bon texte. C'est fou comme les lieux dans l'histoire me rappel ce château. »

« T'es pas venu ici pour me parler des œuvres littéraires d'Edgar Allan Poe toi. »

« En fait, je n'ai pas de sujet précis. » dit-il de manière abrupte. « Mais vas-y choisis en un sujet de conversation…et on conversera la dessus la… (Oui le verbe converser!) »

« Je ne peux pas seulement être là à lire mes revues hein? »

« Je ne peux pas seulement être là à parler avec toi hein? »

« Ne commence pas ce jeu, ça n'amuse que toi. »

« Ah ouai! Et c'est qui ici qui, juste pour le fun, aborde des décolletés plongeant et des talons qui défit les lois de la gravité? »

« T'exagère. »

« Ah ouai, vraiment! »

« Qui a essayé de m'embrasser en sachant très bien que je suis déjà la petite amie de quelqu'un d'autre? » dis-je en levant le ton.

« Qui était en train de se laisser faire? » dit-il, nos visage affichant une expression de colère, se lançant des injures, j'en viens quasiment aux poings…

« T'es rien qu'un hypocrite! »

« Effrontée! »

« Goujat! »

« Peste! »

« Je veux t'embrasser… » Dit-il avant de collé ses lèvres aux miennes me forçant à m'accoter sur le bras du sofa.

Je suis…abasourdie. Il entoure ses bras autour de ma taille et m'embrasse passionnément. Je réponds au baiser et on reste là une bonne grosse minute. Puis, nos lèvres se séparent, lui reprenant son souffle. Néanmoins, il me dit.

« Je dois y aller, je vais me coucher. » dit-il en se levant et en quittant la salle commune.

……Par Merlin, JE ME SUIS FAIT AVOIR! Comment j'ai pu me laisser berner par lui…en fait…je ne fais que ressentir ce que lui a ressenti que je lui ai fait ce même coup bas. On est tout les deux perdant la dedans… Mais…je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que…il embrassait tellement bien. Je dois absolument…

Du coté de Draco

« ah HA! Je savais qu'elle tomberait dans le panneau. Mais en même temps…c'est moi où bien elle était vraiment consentante et qu'elle approuvait se baiser? Étrange… »

TOC TOC TOC

De mon coté

Une pulsion soudaine me pousse à cogner à sa porte. Il ouvre et me dit déjà :

« Si c'est pour me chialer après, laisse tomb… »

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que mes lèvres goûtent les siennes une seconde fois en 5 minutes. Je lui souhaite bonne nuit et je retourne dans ma chambre…

J'ai osé…et j'ai bien fais… Mais je pense plutôt à comment se déroulera la dernière journée de classe…qui est demain…

GAH! Vous le saviez hein que ca arriverait un jour!

**Dans le prochain chapitre:**

Un cours de DCFM  
- Petite altercation entre Harry et Malfoy  
- Les vacances de Noël commencent  
- Noël (ben oui le rating PG s'en vient la!)

bebye! Je poste ce chapitre dans les 15 prochaines heures je vous le jure! (Je suis gentille hien? On peut se le permettre quand la fic est déjà finit de transcrire!)

kissss


	8. Noël

Aaaaaaaaaaaaallo!

Kyra Black: La raison de pourquoi je suis si rapide c'est que mon histoire est toute déjà transcrite. Pratique hein? Alors voila le prochain chapitre!

**Chapitre 8**

**Noël**

Je me réveille et j'angoisse légèrement. Je ne veux pas que ce qui s'est passé hier soir s'ébruite dans l'école. Je ne veux absolument pas que Harry l'apprenne. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris…je n'aurais jamais du cogner à sa porte et l'embrasser…mais il est tellement…comment dire…il a quelque chose qu'Harry n'a pas…j'ai honte de penser ça.

J'enfile la chemise, la cravate ainsi que la jupe de l'école et je sors de ma chambre. Draco a déjà quitté l'appartement. Merde, moi qui voulait lui parler.

Je quitte le logement et parcours les couloirs de l'école. Je me faufile dans la grande salle et m'assois à coté de mes amies.

« Marianne, on peut te poser une question? » demande Parvati d'un ton incertain.

« Ce n'est pas interdit » dis-je.

« Il y a une rumeur qui cours dans l'école depuis ce matin… »

Non, ça ne se peut pas, je veux disparaître…

« Une rumeur? À propos de…? »

Allez, dites moi que vous êtes au courant puis…

« La rumeur dit que toi et Malfoy… »

Vas-y, dit-le que toute l'école est au courant que oui MOI, Marianne Forester, j'ai délibérément embrasser Malfoy!

« …avez recommencer à vous engueuler. Quelqu'un est passé près du tableau de votre appartement et ça brassait pas mal ça à l'air. »

………………THANK GOD! Fiou, ce n'est pas ce que je pensais…

« Ouai, c'était rien. On avait besoin de mettre quelques trucs au clair. »

« Ah, ok… »

C'est à ce moment précis qu'Harry décide d'entrer dans la grande salle. Il vient prendre place à coté de moi et m'embrasse. Je me sens coupable…putin de remords…

C'est la dernière journée de cours avant les deux semaines et demie de vacances de Noël. Je ne dirai donc que ceci…IL ÉTAIT TEMPS! Mais la meilleure c'est que notre dernier cours de la journée c'est Métamorphose. Je suis prête à parier que McGonagall va nous faire travailler jusqu'à la dernière minute. C'est injuste on va seulement flâner dans tout nos autres cours. Les professeurs sont fatigués eux aussi et préfèrent lâcher leur fou. Entre autre le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, madame Thompson. Au début et à la fin de chaque cours elle s'assoit sur son bureau et cause avec nous. J'adore ce professeur! C'est d'ailleurs sa matière que nous avons comme premier cours ce matin. Et il faut aussi qu'on soit jumelé avec les Serpentards, comme toujours….

Je discute comme si de rien n'était avec mes amies, je continue ma vie comme avant…puis je me rend compte que…qu'il est là… une table de Poufsouffle nous séparant…Draco Malfoy m'observait à l'instant. Maintenant il fait mine de parler avec un Serpentard. J'essaye de croiser son regard mais sans succès. « Ce qu'il peut être idiot à la fin. » Puis, comme s'il avait entendu ce que je venait de penser, il se retourne et me fixe du regard. Ça me rend mal à l'aise…j'ai rarement vu ce regard. Je reporte mon attention sur ma conversation avec mes amies mais je jette des petits coups d'œils furtifs vers lui. Il me fixe toujours…

Du coté d'Harry

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a à la fixer comme ça lui? Non… Si Marianne m'entendait, elle m'accuserait encore de ne pas lui faire confiance et patati patata…………………Mais je ne suis pas fou…elle l'observe elle aussi…

Du coté de Draco

Merde, cette fille me rend fou. Ce n'est pas digne d'un Malfoy d'être déstabiliser par une fille.

De mon coté

Bon, un verre de jus de citrouille et une rôtie dans l'estomac, je me rends dans le couloir du cours de Défense contre les forces du mal. Quelques élèves sont déjà arrivés, je discute avec eux en attendant que le cours commence.

Nous n'avons pas fait grand-chose. C'est à peine si nous avons touché la matière. Le cours à plutôt porter sur ce que chacun allait faire pendant ses vacances.

« Toi Parvati, qu'est-ce que tu compte faire? » demande madame Thompson.

Oui étrange c'est la seule enseignante qui tutoie les élèves. J'aime bien, on dirait qu'on parle à une amie juste un peu plus âgée. Elle doit avoir dans la milieu vingtaine. Elle a de superbes cheveux raides bruns chocolat, ils sont si beaux. Pourquoi moi je me suis retrouvé avec des bouclettes dorées?

« Et bien, je compte aller avec mon frère et mes parents dans les Alpes en France pour faire du ski. C'est magnifique là-bas.»

« J'y suis aller une fois » répond madame Thompson. « Effectivement c'est une des plus belles place sur cette planète. Et toi Draco, que vas-tu faire pendant tes vacances? »

« Je reste au château. Mon père et ma mère sont en voyage d'affaire… »

« Je vois, est-ce qu'il y en a d'autres qui passe leurs vacances de Noël au château? »

Un ou deux élèves lèvent la main…je suis censé passer Noël à la maison, mais peu importe, mes parents aussi sont en voyage…mais de noces. Ouai, deuxième voyage de noces. Je lève la main bien haute.

« Marianne, t'es pas censé aller chez tes parents? » me demande Lavande, discrètement.

« Je sais, mais ils ne seront même pas à la maison, à quoi ça servirait de m'y rendre si c'est pour être toute seule. Si je reste au château j'aurai de la compagnie au moins… »

« Ah d'accord…c'est drôle pendant un moment j'ai crus que tu restais ici pour Malfoy, ha ha ha »

« Ha ha ha » dis-je en faisant mine de rire.

N'étais-je pas en train d'insinuer…inconsciemment…que je reste au château seulement pour être avec lui…J'en fais vraiment tout un plat, ce n'était qu'un baiser après tout…non, excusez moi, 2 baiser. Mais ça ne voulait rien dire…du moins…je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus… pourquoi je me fais autant de soucis, je ne suis pas la première à qui ça arrive. Je l'observe et continue de penser…

Mais en même temps…je me peux pas m'empêcher de penser que j'ai…disons le « adoré »…être dans ses bras et l'embrasser…lui…son air de gars qui prend les commandes…prétentieux sur les bords mais qui a un bon fond…oui ça prend un bon bout de temps à trouver mais quand il se force, il peut être…endurable, sociable à la limite. Il est un des meilleurs élèves de cette école…il a des yeux bleus cristallins, des yeux que je regarderais pendant des heures tellement la couleur me fascine. Des cheveux d'un blond presque blanc lui donne un style très lord…je l'ai vu une fois les cheveux envoyer par en arrière avec quelques mèches lui retombant sur le visage…il était tout simplement craquant. Je dirais que quand je laisse sortir mon coté méprisant…je deviens identique à lui…mais en plus féminin néanmoins. J'ai eu la chance de le voir à quelques reprises sans chandail et je peux dire que les entraînements de Quidditch intensifs ont du bon, il en a pris un peu en muscle. Ce n'est plus le petit prétentieux qui se cache derrière ses deux gardes du corps…il les surplombe maintenant et si on le connais, il est plus…courtois. J'aime sa manière d'écrire dans ses cahiers, ça lui donne un petit coté sérieux et intellect. J'aime beaucoup aussi son air mystérieux quand je le voix griffonner des trucs dans le même carnet noir depuis le début de l'année…mais je dois l'oublier, c'est avec Harry que je sors.

Harry est plus un gars avec qui tu vas être ami avant de devenir quelqu'un de plus proche. À lui aussi les entraînements de Quidditch intensifs lui ont donné de beaux muscles et une belle carrure d'épaule. Harry est du type romantique et tendre. Ses yeux aussi verts que l'émeraude pure me font toujours rêver. J'aime même la façon dont ses cheveux restent indomptable, aucun autre style ne lui va aussi bien que ça…oui on a essayer de lui mettre du gel dans les cheveux et le résultat était plutôt affreux… Malgré son petit dédain pour les règlements, il reste une bonne personne avec une personnalité incroyable. Impulsif, légèrement colérique mais charmant, il a attendu 4 ans avant de me demander de sortir avec lui. Timide mais séduisant. Malgré son teint un peu pâlot, il est très mignon quand il rougit. Quand il sourit on dirait presque que la pièce s'illumine au grand complet. Du haut de son 1 mètre 80, j'aime me retrouver dans ses bras et sentir sa présence…Lui aussi à changer avec les années. Il est devenu un beau jeune homme intelligent, déterminé et surprennent. J'ai passé un très bel été en sa compagnie…que du bon temps. Le pédalo sur le lac, les parties de cartes au chalet…le soir où nous nous sommes endormi l'un contre l'autre sur le divan devant le foyer… Notre virée dans le photomaton du village près du chalet… (Photomaton, vous savez les cabine de photo à 3 la!)…

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'aller embrasser Draco si je trouve Harry si formidable…peut être qu'il n'est pas fait pour moi. Mais voyons, qu'est ce que je raconte. Je suis bien avec lui, je l'aime, il m'aime et c'est tout ce qui compte.

« Hillary le professeur sur Terre appelle Marianne sur la lune. »

« Excusez moi, madame. »

Je peux voir Draco qui me regarde avec un sourire malfaisant. Cet abrutit sait à quoi je pensais, je suis prête à parier. Il faut que je lui parle…

La cloche sonne, signe que le cours est maintenant terminé. Je n'arrive pas à le rattraper dans le couloir. Je passe toute l'heure du midi à essayer de lui faire un signe subtil pour qu'il comprenne que je veuille lui parler mais monsieur évite mon regard.

Je suis assise sur ma table dans le cours de métamorphose et j'attends que le cours commence. Harry vient se joindre à moi.

« C'est dommage que j'aille promis à Ron de l'aider pendant les fêtes. » dit-il avant de m'embrasser. « On a pas eu beaucoup de temps à nous ces derniers jours… »

Il me prend dans ses bras et continu de m'embrasser passionnément.

J'éloigne mon visage une seconde et lui répond :

« Je vais m'en remettre, et puis c'est pour une bonne raison après tout. Je suis sûr que je vais m'amuser ici, je vais aller faire du patin sur le lac et plein d'autres trucs. Je suis sûr que tu ne t'ennuieras pas toi non plus… »

Quoi de mieux que de tuer le temps en s'embrassant, non? J'ai l'impression de lui jouer dans le dos, mais en même temps…je me dis que je m'en fais pour rien.

C'est à ce moment que Draco et sa bande de Serpentards entre dans le local.

« Bon la préfet en chef est occupée à ce que je vois. »

« Fiche nous la paix Malfoy ». Dit Harry d'un air agressif.

« Laisse faire Harry, il n'en vaut pas la peine. »

« Ah ouai? » répond Malfoy en me regardant. Il essaye de me faire passer un message.

Je suis estomaquée. Merde, vite faut que je réponde quelque chose.

« T'es seulement jaloux. »

« Ah vraiment » répond-t-il. « Continue de te faire des illusions, moi je peux avoir la fille que je veux seulement en claquant des doigts. »

« Prouve nous donc ça! » dit Harry.

Comme de fait Malfoy claque des doigts et c'est Pansy qui accourt.

« Oui, mon Drakichou, tu voulais me voir! »

« La fille que tu veux hein? » dis-je en dissimulant un rire.

« La ferme. »

« Y'a pas à dire, vous faites vraiment un beau couple toi et Parkinson. » dit Harry.

« Vous trouver vous aussi hein? » enchaîne Parvati. « Marianne, il faut absolument que tu viennes à notre mariage. »

(Oui Pansy m'apprécie bien). Je vois néanmoins Draco qui m'envoi un appel à l'aide seulement avec son regard. Je préfère tellement le voir se débrouiller tout seul.

« Oui, je ne manquerai ça pour rien au monde. »

« Mais en attendant ce beau jour, foutez nous la paix » dit Harry.

« Hey la classe est assez grande pour nous quatre.»

« Moi je trouve qu'il n'y a pas assez de place pour nous et ta grosse tête, Malfoy » dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Je te conseil de la fermer. »

On arrête de se chamailler et on prend place à nos tables. Bordel de places obligatoire je suis assise à coté de lui.

« Bon je ne t'enverrai pas chez le diable à cause de cette querelle mais va donc chercher des feuilles de parchemin pour le cours, Malfoy. »

« Bon, sont où? » demande-t-il d'un ton de reproche.

« Chez le diable. »

« Eille toi la… »

« Bonjour jeunes gens. » dit le professeur McGonagall en entrant soudainement dans la classe. « Nous avons une période très chargée. Nous sommes maintenant rendu à la mi-année et les ASPIC s'en viennent assez rapidement. »

C'est notre dernier cours et elle nous fait travailler tout le long. C'est de l'esclavage. Le cours finit rapidement par contre. Enfin, les vacances sont à nous! Party time!

Harry me dit au revoir, prenant un autre chemin pour aller à la tour de Griffondor. Moi je me dirige vers l'appartement. Malfoy est devant. C'est le moment ou jamais. Je le rattrape et lui balance tout ce que j'ai à dire.

« Tu ne paie rien pour attendre! »

« Laisse tomber »

On pénètre dans l'appartement et je commence à lu reprocher son attitude.

« C'était vraiment obligatoire pour toi de venir nous déranger moi et Harry? »

« Ouep, je voulais lui faire part de ton attitude différente de ces dernier temps. Juste une petite allusion et je t'ai vu rougir en un rien de temps. »

« T'as pas honte »

« Pas une seconde… » Dit-il en s'approchant dangereusement de moi.

« Non arrête… »

« Je sais que t'en a envie. » répondit-il en entourant ses bras autour de ma taille et en approchant son visage.

Je l'embrasse après un petit moment d'hésitation. Oui j'en ai envie.

« Au revoir Harry! Passe du bon temps! »

Ce n'est tellement pas le moment pour Harry de partir au loin… Je suis toute désorientée. D'un coté il y a Harry…et de l'autre Malfoy. Une chance, durant ces vacances je vais pouvoir me remettre les idées en place. Durant les jours qui suivent, je me demande si je fuis Malfoy ou je ne suis cours carrément pas après. Du moment que j'essaye de l'éviter, c'est immanquable je tombe sur lui dans un couloir. Je me sauve de lui uniquement parce que j'ai honte de faire ça à Harry.

C'est seulement le soir de Noël que tout change…définitivement. C'est le 24 décembre au soir que tout ce passe. Je m'apprête à aller dîner. Je porte une superbe robe rouge avec des soulier à talon fin assortit. Oui Dumbledore a dit de se mettre tout beau même s'il n'y a que 10 professeurs et 20 élèves de présents dans l'école.

Je sors de ma chambre et m'aperçois que la table ronde dans la sale commune est décorée. Un couvert et 2 chandelier sont déposé. Il y a aussi un beau bouquet de roses. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un fait ça pour moi.

« Salut… » Dit une voix familière. J'n'aurais jamais crus faire ça pour une fille.

« Salut »

« Écoute, je me suis dit qu'on pouvait se faire une super soirée ici à la place d'être avec les profs… »

« C'est beau… » Dis-je simplement en regardant la table.

Je prend place à la table et commence à le détailler de la tête aux pieds. Une chemine noir et des pantalons noir…simple, classe…mais super sexy. Je vois la lueur de la flamme des chandelles dans ses yeux. Ses yeux qui reflètent un air de malice.

C'est décidé, je veux passer une belle soirée. Pour accompagner le délectable repas, j'apporte une bouteille de porto. Elle m'a été offerte par ma cousine avant de repartir en train au début de l'année. Elle m'avait dit « Tu trouveras la parfaite occasion…fais en bonne usage ». ah HA!

« Ca fait changement de la vodka » dis-je. « Hi hi hi »

« Oui, santé! »

La soirée fut parfaite…l'horloge indique 23h29. Il reste encore environ 30 minutes, je ne crois pas pouvoir tenir jusqu'à minuit.

« Je crois avoir trouver un moyen de nous tenir éveillés. » dit Draco.

La lumière se tamise encore plus et de la musique retente dans la pièce. Un peu sud américaine, ça se danse très bien. Je m'accroche à lui et commence à danser…de plus en plus sensuellement. On tourne sur nous même, je commence à avoir chaud. L'un abandonne son corps à l'autre. Je sens ses mains parcourir mon dos. Je le serre très fort contre moi et enfouis ma tête dans son cou. Il m'embrasse soudainement pour la troisième fois de notre histoire… Je prends un réel plaisir à goûter ses lèvres…mes mains entourent maintenant sa nuque et lui décoiffe un peu les cheveux…ses mains descendent peu à peu et se promène sur mes hanches…

Notre danse devient de plus en plus lascive. La musique se dissipe tranquillement et la pièce est maintenant seulement éclairée par le feu du foyer dans un coin. Un étrange sentiment commence à m'habiter…Mes mains s'affaires à détacher un à un les boutons de sa chemise. Il me force à reculer progressivement. On se retrouve dans sa chambre. La chemise détacher mais néanmoins toujours sur ses épaules, il me tient par la taille et me fait lentement reculer. Toujours en l'embrassant, je sens derrière mes jambes le doux tissu des couvertures de son lit, du satin…Les brettelles de ma robes pendent tristement de chaque coté de mes épaules. J'en déduis que ma robe est dans le chemin.

Nos vêtements commencent à meubler le tapis. Lentement, on se retrouve en sous vêtements. Je bascule doucement vers l'arrière, me couchant maintenant sur le lit, Draco sur moi. Ses mains son douces, il caresse chaque parcelle de ma peau…je ne le connaissais pas aussi…doux, tendre…Puis, je sens nos sous-vêtements nous quitter… Ma raison m'abandonne elle aussi et laisse place à quelque chose de bien plus fort…le désir.

Je sais qu'Harry, quelque part, reçoit un coup de couteau…mais je n'y peu plus rien à présent. Pendant les incroyables minutes qui ont suivit, je crois avoir entendu un cadran sonner quelque part dans la château…minuit…

Oh la la, mais qu'est-ce que vient de faire Marianne? Hum...j'aurais vraiment voulut être à sa place avec le beau Draco.(Excusez moi, ça c'est mon esprit mal tourné lol)

**Dans le prochain chapitre:**

Vient le momentcritique qui s'appel..."après".  
- Une découverte intéressante.  
- Le retour d'Harry.  
- Un premier choix devra se faire...

kissssss


	9. Les vacances

Salut Salut!

**Kyra Black:** Contente de savoir que je ne suis pas seule à avoir l'esprit mal tourné. Je l'assume totalement moi! Ben oui, pauvre petit Harry...(mais dans cette fic, je l'ai mis légèrement con...mais bon) Voilà la suite!

**Agua:** MDR! Ouai, tu n'est pas la seule à vouloir avoir Draco avec toi, n'ai crainte! Eh bien, voilà la suite!

**Loww Etincelle:**Eh bien merci à toi! Si la fic te plait et bien ça me fait bien plaisir! Voila la suite!

**Chapitre 9**

**Les vacances…**

J'ai la tête qui tourne…je garde les yeux fermés…ah un autre 5 minutes avant de me lever…je suis tellement bien dans…mon lit? C'EST PAS MON LIT ÇA! Toujours couchée, je regarde un peu autour de moi. Non…non, Marianne ce n'est pas ce que tu penses…il y a une autre explication… Un bruit me fait sursauter puis soudain…un bras vient entourer ma taille. Oh non… non, non, non, putin non! Je me retourne et je vois exactement ce que j'imaginais….Non, ce n'est pas vrai, j'ai pas pu…non il y a une autre explication…oui, c'est sûr, ma bouteille de porte est vidée au trois quarts et je suppose que le fait que nos sous-vêtements nous manque n'est sûrement qu'une coïncidence! Des souvenirs me reviennent par flashs…de la musique…la bouteille de porto…Malfoy…minuit…Draco est couché à coté de moi et ouvre les yeux. Ça prend quelques secondes avant que son visage prenne un aspect confus et surpris en même temps. Il ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes…il cherche probablement une explication lui-même je suppose.

«Dis moi qu'on jasait et que je me suis endormie ici. » dis-je, autoritaire.

«Eh l'alcool, c'est plate hein, ça fait oublier des choses… non sans farce, je ne me souviens pas de tout moi non plus. »

«T'as l'air de très bien prendre ça. Excuse moi d'en faire un plat mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire, on a couché ensemble. »

«Ah tu vois, ça je m'en rappel un peu… »

«Tu peux arrêter de plaisanter pendant un instant. Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas la, JE SORS AVEC HARRY! On non, Harry, non…comment j'ai pu lui faire ça, non c'est pas vrai. Et moi qu'il lui disais de me faire confiance…c'est finit, tout est finit… » Dis-je avant que les larmes me viennent aux yeux.

Toute la soirée d'hier commence à me revenir en tête, de façon intégrale cette fois-ci…

Et lui qui reste la, un coude appuyé sur son oreiller. Ca ne le fait pas paniquer lui d'avoir…non je ne peux pas dire gâcher ma vie…et en même temps…si j'ai réellement couché avec lui….c'est que j'en avais…envie…mais Harry la dedans…Il est tellement génial lui aussi…

«Putin, je suis sûr que t'es pas la première à qui ça arrive. »

«Tu ne te sens vraiment pas coupable. C'est ça le pire! Non j'ai une idée. On va passer un deuxième accord. »

«Mouin…dis moi ça que j'évalue les chances de répondre non la… »

«Personne dans cette école ne doit être au courant de ce qui s'est passé dans cette chambre. »

«Et j'obtiens quoi en échange? »

«La chance que ta bande de Serpentards ne sache pas que t'a couché avec une griffondor. »

« Hum…c'est pas que ça me gène. Mais bon, marché conclu…ça ça veut dire que...admettons que j'aille le goût de t'embrasser…on ne sera pas obliger d'aller le crier sur toutes les tours du château… »

« …Oui je suppose que ça peut aussi dire cela… » Dis-je en voyant où il veut en venir.

Il s'assoit à son tour sur le lit et m'embrasse tendrement.

« Joyeux Noël » dit-il avec son sourire que j'aime tant et dont j'ai la certitude d'avoir l'exclusivité.

On flâne encore un peu, l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

« Je te quitte pour 5 minutes. » dis-je.

« Où tu vas? »

« Prendre une douche. »

« Eille c'est pas juste, je voulais y aller moi! »

« Et bien…bon…techniquement, ce n'est pas ton tour ni le mien…je suis sûr qu'on peut trouver un arrangement… »

Il me suit et on recommence à s'embrasser dans la salle de bain. J'ouvre le jet d'eau, déplace le rideau et invite Draco à venir me rejoindre à l'intérieur…

Je me coiffe simplement ce matin. Une pince retient mes cheveux qui font des cascades de bouclettes blondes sur mes épaules. Un jeans taille basse moyennement foncé ainsi qu'un chandail beige a colle roulé. Je pénètre dans la salle commune et remarque que la porte de la chambre de Draco est ouverte. Je m'enligne pour l'inviter a venir prendre son petit déjeuner avec moi dans la grande salle quand je rentre dans sa chambre….vide.

« Draco? »

Personne. J'aurais pourtant juré avoir entendu du bruit ici il y a à peine 5 minutes. Puis…mon regard se pose sur un cahier posé sur le dessus d'un de ses meubles…c'est le fameux carnet noir qu'il traîne toujours avec lui…Je prend le fameux objet dans mes mains. Je meure d'envie de savoir ce qu'il dessine dedans…à moins que ce soit un journal intime...pour en être sûr…peut être juste un petit coup d'œil…

J'ouvre délicatement le cahier a reliure ancienne couverte de cuir…et je découvre des dessins…

« C'est moi… » Dis-je tranquillement.

Je me reconnais dans les esquisses….c'est moi qui lis une bande dessiner à table…le lendemain de l'Halloween, je me rappel…ça c'est moi un soir ou il accaparait le divan et que je du prendre le fauteuil…moi étendue sur le divan…la qualité et les détails me surprennent au plus haut point. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que lui…savait dessiner…Je m'assois sur son lit et tourne les pages. C'est dont cela qu'il griffonnait tout le temps dans son cahier…Plusieurs portraits y figure. Beaucoup de sa mère…mais néanmoins aucun de son père…il y a un dessin d'une énorme maison, architecture contemporaine…sûrement leur manoir, très belle demeure…puis des dessins de moi reviennent…moi assise en classe en train de lire un bouquin, un autre où je bavarde avec mes amies et même…un de moi et Harry…assis au bord de l'eau, parmi les plantes séchées…en train de discuter…

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? »

« Je...eee…te… »

« Donne moi ça! » s'exclame-t-il violement.

« Excuse moi, je ne savais pas… »

Il ne me répondit rien mais rangea le cahier dans son meuble. Je me dirige vers la porte…

« Pourquoi moi? »

Ça prend quelques secondes avant de recevoir une réponse…

« Parce que t'es belle… »

Sa voix venait de perdre toute trace de colère. Ça me va droit au cœur. Je lui sourit et l'embrasse. Contre mon gré, je me dirige encore une fois vers la porte et dis :

« Tu dessine très bien… »

Je n'aurais jamais cru que pendant tout ce temps…c'était moi qu'il dessinait…C'est amusant à dire, mais ça me fait drôle de savoir ça…

Les vacances sont vraiment magiques. Une après-midi, le 30 janvier plus précisément, je décide d'aller faire du patin à glace sur le lac. Draco m'accompagne toutefois. Étant petite, j'allais patiner à l'aréna près de chez moi avec mon père…

Je patine gracieusement sur la glace iridescente du lac. Chaque coup de patin déplace une traîné de neige encore fraîche. Je fais entièrement le vide dans ma tête. J'oublis la situation fâcheuse dans laquelle je me trouve et je commence à ressortir mes vieilles figures de patin de fantaisie. Je tourne sur moi-même, je fais le contour du rivage. J'essaye même une triple pirouette arrière (ça existe tu? Je ne mis connais pas en patin artistique) dans les airs…mais je me suis ramasser assez vite sur le derrière.

« Wow, impressionnant » dit la voix d'un beau blond qui me vient en aide.

Draco me tend la main, j'y insère la mienne et me relève.

« Hey, on ne ri pas de moi! Ça fait quand même 4 ans au moins que je n'ai pas fait ça alors… » Dis-je sur un air de défense. « Mais toi? Tu sais patiner? Moi qui croyais que tu dirais « truc de moldus »… ».

« Il n'y a pas que les moldus qui savent patiner franchement… »

Je me donne un peu de style et je commence à danser sur la glace. Oui, danser! Draco vient se joindre à moi. On tourne et on tourne, mais cet idiot ne me dit pas qu'il y a des racines qui dépassent de la glace près du rivage. La lame d'un de mes patins se coince sous l'une de celles-ci et me fait carrément basculer par en arrière. J'entraîne évidement Draco dans ma chute, il me plaque au sol.

« Ah ah ah! »

Je pars littéralement à rire. Puis je me rends compte que c'est la deuxième fois que je me retrouve dans cette posture…avec lui. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il ose avancer son visage vers le mien.

« Stop, on est en dessous de la fenêtre de la salle des professeur et du bureau de Dumbledore. » Dis-je rapidement.

«Putin de merde… »

Il se relève et me tend la main une seconde fois.

« Je ne sais pas ce que dirais McGonagall si elle nous voyait nous embrasser si elle sait très bien que je suis avec Harry depuis 2 ans, elle nous connaît tellement bien, ce serait vraiment bête…merde, tout devient si compliqué… »

« C'est pas grave, viens donc à la place… »

On enlève nos patins et on retourne dans la salle commune, on n'est pas fou quand même.

Le soir du 6 janvier sera toujours gravé dans ma mémoire. On se retrouve sur le balcon de notre appartement préfets. Oui il fait froid, mais collé contre Draco, dans une couverte…on oublie facilement le froid. Couché sur une chaise longue d'été, on regarde les étoiles…

« C'est beau… » Dis-je.

« Ouep. » Dit-il en resserrant sa prise autour de ma taille.

On regarde les millions de petits astres lumineux scintiller dans le ciel pendant de longues minutes. De longues minutes remplie de silence. Oui un drôle de silence, il y a un genre de bruit de fond à ce silence…le vent dans les branches sèches des arbres de la forêt interdite. Un ciel d'encre parsemé d'un nombre infini de minuscules points blancs se dérobe sous mes yeux. Je me compare à un de ceux-ci…une étoile coincée entre deux autres, elle ne sait pas si elle doit aller retrouver l'étoile de droite ou celle de gauche…Je m'endors presque en réfléchissant à cela.

« Marianne…? »

« Hum…? »

« ……………………je crois que…je t'aime… »

Je me sens soudainement très réveillée. Pour toute réponse, je me retourne vers lui et lui fais le plus beau sourire que je puisse avoir en réserve. Je l'embrasse passionnément…Je ne lui ai pas répondu « moi aussi »…non…pourquoi?...quelque chose m'en empêchais…ah oui, je crois savoir ce qui me perturbe. Oui, c'est peut être le fait qu'Harry revient demain après-midi! La soirée se finit tranquillement autour de 11h00, lorsque la fatigue nous gagne et nous oblige à aller nous coucher.

Je me trouve sur le quai de Pré-au-lard le lendemain quand Harry, Ron et Hermione débarquent du troisième wagon du train. Je leur fais un signe de la main pour leur indiquer où je suis. Je zig zag difficilement entre tout les élèves qui se presse sur le quai. Je vois une tête blonde dépassant la foule. Eh oui, Draco s'est fait intercepté par Pansy, le pauvre.

J'atteins finalement Harry et l'enlace dans mes bras…je me sens hypocrite de faire ça. Je jette un coup d'œil rapide vers Malfoy. Lui, c'est Pansy qui s'est jeté dans ses bras et il me regarde lui aussi. On aurait dit deux amoureux qui se séparent à cause d'une guerre ou d'un mariage forcé. Vraiment, quel exemple.

« Tu m'as manqué. » Dit Harry en laissant un baiser furtif dans mon cou.

Je lui répond la même chose, j'y suis forcé je crois bien. Je dis un beau bonjour à Ron qui lui me répond avec en train. Il y a seulement Hermione qui a l'air de ne pas bien aller. Elle me salut mais rien de plus.

Sur la route de l'école j'aborde donc le sujet.

« Est-ce que ça va? » lui ai-je demandé.

« Oui, oui » dit-elle nerveusement. « Pourquoi? »

« Non, c'est que t'as pas l'air de bien aller… »

« Ah, c'est que j'ai…a...attrapé la grippe pendant les vacances. Je ne veux pas la donner à personne, tu comprends. »

En disant cela, nous avons pénétré dans le grand Hall. Elle prend une direction différente, celle du dortoir des Griffondors. C'est sûrement sa grippe qui l'a rend un peu maigrichonne.

Le début des cours se passe bien. Depuis que Harry est revenu sur la carte, je me pose des questions…je me rend compte que je les aimes autant l'un que l'autre…ce serait comme choisir entre deux meilleurs ami, ça ne se fait pas…en fait oui, ça se fait…mais pas comme ça, tout bêtement. Un a ce que l'autre n'a pas. Un est plus séducteur l'autres est plus timide…ils sont fait comme ça…mais pourquoi les deux personnes que j'aime tant se déteste autant. C'est tellement compliqué.

C'est un fait, le mois de janvier passe toujours très rapidement. Le temps fille et nous voilà déjà le 4 février. Vient un énorme problème…de type monumental…Au mois de février, c'est la St Valentin, bien sûre…Je n'aurais jamais du faire ça, pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi!

Harry m'as demandé de passer la fête de l'amour avec lui…ce qu'à également fait Draco…Je dois me résoudra à faire un choix, malgré que dans ma tête, je sais déjà très clairement avec qui je vais devoir passer la soirée…et cette personne devra être…

**Fin du chapitre.** Oh la la, que de suspense ici! Je suis sadique de couper à cet endroit précis hein? C'est sûr que j'aurais pu finir la phrase mais...je préfère vous voir imaginer comment le prochain chapitre va se passer.

**Dans le prochain chapitre:**

Une bonne vieille chicane avec Draco  
- La St-Valentin...une soirée...qui se passe comme prévu? Hum...  
- Pour la semaine de relache...que se passera-t-il...et avec qui?

kisssssssssss


	10. La SaintValentin

Salut! Voila la suite!

**Agua:** Oui je sais, c'est très sadique, j'en conviens. Merci, c'est l'fun de savoir que mon histoire figure parmi tes fic favorites! Oui j'aime beaucoup le perso de Draco, mon préféré d'ailleurs.(Et l'acteur est un synonyme su mot "SEXY"!) Hermione? Oui, elle est étrange hein?...hum, on verra...

**Kyra Black:** Des menaces? Tu es sûre que tuveux me faire des menaces? Parce que moi j'ai le pouvoir d'arrêter de publier cette fic hein? Ce serait dommage, non? lolll Tu attends la suite? Et bien la voici!

**Chapitre 10  
****  
****La Saint-Valentin**

Cette personne devra être…Harry. Je ne suis pas pour lui dire que je passe la fête des amoureux avec quelqu'un d'autre, franchement. On aurait dit que chacun s'était donné le mot pour me le demander en dedans du même 30 minutes. Moi qui les croyais différents, mais a l'intérieur, ils ont quelques points en commun. La partie difficile fut d'apprendre à Draco que je vais devoir passer la soirée avec Harry.

'' Écoute, je n'ai pas le choix, je dois passer la soirée avec lui, je sors avec, tu comprend. ''

''Mouin, mais moi qu'est-ce que je vais foutre? ''

''Je suis sûr que Pansy sera folle de joie de…''

''Oh que non! Je ne passerai pas la Saint-Valentin avec cette cruche…''

''He bien, trouves quelqu'un d'autre!''

''C'est tellement facile pour toi hein!''

'' Quoi? Alors tu crois que ma vie en ce moment est facile! J'ai des petites nouvelles pour toi. Je ne crois pas jamais avoir autant été stressé de toute ma vie. Je trompe le gars avec qui j'avais de bons rapports avec un autre qui, je m'aperçois, n'est qu'un pauvre abruti.''

''Ouai, mais t'as pas hésité à dire oui pour coucher avec l'abruti et non le petit ami!''

Et vlan. Oui, je l'ai giflé. Il a raison, je le sais bien, mais il le mérite.

''Tu ne sais absolument pas dans qu'elle situation je me trouve.'' Dis-je, les larmes me venant aux yeux.

''Tu t'emmerde avec ce mec! Tu ne le regarde pas comme toi tu me regarde, même pas un baiser ou une caresse comme c'est avec moi!''

''C'est faux!''

''Si, c'est vrai!'' dit-il en avançant vers moi.

''Ne me touche pas!''

''Tu sais quoi? Dit-il autoritairement. Au début, je restais cool et je me concentrais sur le fait que ça pourrait faire chier Potter s'il l'apprenait mais maintenant ça commence à dégénérer royalement.''

'' Tu veux pas qu'on arrête de se voir à cause d'une putin de soirée de Saint-Valentin!''

''Ben, peut être oui.''

Je le regarde attentivement et lui dit.

''Si tu fais cela…c'est que tu ne tient pas à moi.''

Je me dirige vers ma chambre et claque violement la porte. Je me reprend assez vite et me dis que la soirée de la Saint-Valentin va être géniale avec Harry, plus quelle ne l'aurait été avec Draco. Cette soirée arrive très vite d'ailleurs. Un peu plus tôt dans la semaine, Harry m'accroche dans le couloir est et me confis qu'il me réserve une surprise pour la fête de l'amour mais qu'il a besoin du mot de passe des appartement de préfets. Je lui rappel que c'est ''J'aime Draco.''.

En effet, ce soir là, j'ai droit à un souper aux chandelles, un classique. C'est ça, c'est exactement ça, Harry est classique et Draco est imprévisible…

''Franchement, je trouve ça très beau! Les chandelles, la soirée, merci, j'en avait besoin.''

''Content que t'aille apprécié.'' Dit-il en se levant et en se plaçant derrière moi. ''T'es prête pour la surprise?''

Il vient de déposer un baiser dans le creux de mon cou. Ce n'est pas juste, il sait parfaitement que je ne peux pas résister à ça. Il m'oblige à me lever. On reste un instant comme ça. Suis-je en train de me venger de Malfoy? Non, j'avais raison, Harry est bien meilleur que cet…idiot?

Puis le baiser devient de plus en plus passionné. Ses mains se promènent ans mon dos et sur ma cuisse droite. L'un contre l'autre, on recule tranquillement vers ma chambre. J'ai soudainement un léger doute. C'est clair, Harry veut qu'on fasse l'amour.

Je me laisse aller doucement. Il me couche sur le lit. C'est plaisant j'avoue. Il glisse une main sous mon t-shirt et caresse ma peau blanche. Des frissons parcourent ma chair. Je l'embrasse de plus belle mais le doute plane toujours en moi. Il enlève son chandail ainsi que le mien, tant qu'à y être. Il tombe sur un soutien-gorge noir. Ouf, ce n'est pas le orangé à pois fuchsia. On se retrouve quelques temps après tout deux en sous-vêtements. Je ne suis plus du tout sûre du tout. Ses mains se promènent sur mes cuisses et attrape le haut de ma culotte.

''Harry?''

Mais il continu et tire dessus.

''Harry, non je peux pas.'' Dis-je en prenant sa main.

''Quoi?''

''Je ne suis…pas prête…''

Il ne dit rien d'autre mais se relève et enfile ses vêtements.

''Je comprend'' finit-il par dire.

'' Merci…''

Il part quelques instants plus tard. Je n'ai pas été capable. Peut être que j'aime Draco, peut être qu'il avait raison. Non, c'est impossible. J'étais bien avec Harry avant de mieux connaître Draco. Je ne sais plus quoi penser, j'ai le goût d'être dans ses bras à pleurer tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur et de l'embrasser. Je ne pourrai pas tenir indéfiniment comme ça, déchiré entre deux hommes que j'aime. J'attends Malfoy bien assise dans la salle commune. Je vais lui dire que je l'aime et que…que…

La porte de la salle s'ouvre et c'est justement lui…mais une Serdaigle le suit. Oh mon dieu, c'est Élisabelle Edwards, la préfet de Serdaigle. Il me fait son sourire goguenard qu'il réserve habituellement à Harry.

''Salut'' dit-il d'un air prétentieux avant de disparaître dans sa chambre avec Élisabelle.

Je culmine de rage. Comment ose-t-il? Une minute…ce n'est pas de la rage que j'éprouve, ni de la colère…mais bien…de la jalousie. Une jalousie maladive qui me ronge de l'intérieur et ne semble pas prête de s'arrêter. Il est rapide, je l'admets. Pourquoi seulement au moment où je réalise quelque chose d'important, il se paye une partie de jambe en l'air avec une amie. En fait, non…ce que je ressens c'est probablement ce que lui ressent depuis les 3 derniers mois quand je suis avec Harry. Ça devient insupportable de savoir qu'il s'envoi en l'air avec la Serdaigle pendant que je suis la à quelques mètres d'eux. Je vais me chercher un bon café et me concentre sur moi même. Mon esprit s'évade et évalue la situation et surtout…ce qui va se passer.

Je dirais…un bon 30 minutes plus tard, la Serdaigle ressort de sa chambre et quitte l'appartement. C'est là que Draco vient me voir.

''Alors tu t'es bien amusé ce soir? Moi oui en tout cas!''

''Je ne te croyais pas capable d'autant de sadisme.''

''Et je peux savoir pourquoi? Ce n'est pas moi qui me suis fait Potter à ce que je sache!''

Je me lève immédiatement et le défi du regard.

''Je vais te dire un truc que tu sera le seul à savoir. Je n'ai pas fais l'amour avec Harry parce que quelque chose m'en empêchait. Parce que je te respectais et surtout parce que je venais de me rendre compte que je tenais à toi!''

Je pars en pleurant, une fois de plus, vers ma chambre ou je claque la porte avec une force incommensurable.

Du coté de Draco

…Je suis la pire personne qui puisse exister, elle à fait ça pour moi…je n'en reviens pas. Je suis anéanti et je me ses incroyablement stupide.

De mon coté

Je passe les mouchoirs comme des arachides. Pourquoi faut-il que tout soit aussi compliqué. Si ça ce n'était pas une preuve d'amour, je me semaine bien c'état quoi. La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre à ce moment. Dans l'embrasure, j'aperçois une tête blonde dépassée.

'' Dégage!'' dis-je.

Mais il ne m'écoute toujours pas et essaye de me prendre dans ses bras. Je me débat comme je peux puis mes forces m'abandonnent. Je tombe contre son torse et il me serre contre lui. Je pleurs quelques larmes qui disparaissent dans le tissu de son t-shirt. Je lui dis tranquillement.

''Je te déteste…''

''Ça va passer.'' Répond-il doucement, une de ses mains se perdant dans mes cheveux.

On reste collés l'un à l'autre et on prend place sur mon lit. On s'endort lentement parmi les coussins moelleux. Je crois me souvenir avoir entendu un '' je m'excuse'' léger comme une chuchotement.

Je ne me sens tellement pas bien. Je me réveille et je me retrouve dans les bras de Draco. Je prend une de ses mains et caresse sa peau douce et nacrée. Je ne sais plus quoi penser ni ou donner de la tête. Ce que je fais à Harry est inhumain… C'est toujours la même pensée qui fraye son chemin dans ma tête…cette pensée me dit de faire un choix…une chance que la semaine de relâche arrive bientôt, je vais sûrement avoir le temps de réfléchir à la question…

'' Salut Harry.'' Dis-je en le voyant à la table des Griffondors. '' Je voudrais te remercier pour la belle soirée d'hier.''

''Tu ne m'en veux pas?''

''Non, c'était parfait.''

Il m'enlace dans ses bras et me serre contre lui.

''Hey, en même temps, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.''

'' Oui?''

'' Bon, pour la semaine de relâche, j'ai encore une fois promis à Ron d'aller l'aider chez lui.''

''Hum…''

''Oui, tu vas me pardonner?''

''…Mais oui.''

''J't'adore!'' s'empresse-t-il de répondre.

Puis il s'en va rejoindre Ron qui bavarde avec Hermione, leur sujet a l'air grave. Je vais donc me retrouver encore une fois seule avec Draco. Pas que ça me déplaise… Je regarde à la table des Serpentards, j'y repère très vite le jeune homme avec qui je tiens une relation secrète. Je lui fais un signe très discret qui se traduit par ''Viens me rejoindre dans 5 minutes.''. Je me lève et sors de la grande salle. J'attends patiemment, adossée à un mur. Après un moment qui me paraist interminable, Draco franchit le pas de la porte. Je l'attire sauvagement contre moi et l'oblige ainsi à m'embrasser. Nos lèvres sont unies pendant un certain moment. Puis je lui dis.

''J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi. Harry s'en va pour la semaine de relâche. On va pouvoir se reprendre pour la soirée de la Saint-Valentin, si tu vois ou je veux en venir…''

''Qui a dit que je voulais passer la semaine avec toi?''

''Moi justement. C'est un ordre, si tu veux te racheter, c'est la seule solution.''

Au moment ou j'approche mon visage pour l'embrasser une deuxième fois, Lavande et Parvati sortent de la grande salle. Je me décolle de lui immédiatement et fais de lui parler. Draco, lui, se retourne pour enlever le gloss que je lui ai mis sur les lèvres en l'embrassant.

''Que faisiez- vous?'' demande Lavande.

' Truc de préfets en chefs à propos de…la semaine de relâche, oui, étant donner que Harry me laisse seule ici au château, ben on va en profiter pour tout faire notre travail.''

''Si tu penses que je vais uniquement travailler pendant ma semaine de congé, tu peux toujours rêver.''

Bon ça recommence. Fonction ''Faire croire qu'on se chicane'' enclenchée

'' Ben oui, on a besoin de faire nos rapports sur les élèves de nos maisons et…''

'' Tu t'en chargeras.''

''Hey, je ne suis pas la seule à avoir à faire ça!''

'' Peu importe…''

'' Espèce d'idiot!''

''Cruche!''

''Ah, vas t'en donc!''

''C'était déjà dans mon intention.''

Il s'éloigne sans plus tarder vers les appartements de préfets.

''Lui la…'' dis-je sur un ton faussement colérique. ''Si y continu comme ça, m'as le scalper.''

'' Ouin, ça a n'a pas l'air drôle votre affaire.''

''Depuis quelques jours ça va mal…mais bon.''

''Au moins on sait que c'est pas si grave que ça.'' Dit Parvati.

'' Ouai, mais tu vas rire!'' Continue Parvati. ''On croyait vraiment que t'étais sur le point d'embrasser Malfoy! Ah ah ah!''

'' Ah ah ah! Embrasser cet idiot présomptueux? Ah ah ah! Est bonne; le jour ou on s'embrassera merde la… n'est pas venu! Pourquoi je leur mens? Bon je vous retrouve plus tard.''

Je m'éloigne et souffle un peu. On a réellement passé proche de se faire prendre. Va falloir qu'on fasse extrêmement attention. Je me dépêche d'arriver à l'appartement.

''Draco!'' m'exclamais-je férocement.

''Oui, bonjour, je peux vous aider?''

''Là la, faut qu'on discute.''

''On en a vraiment besoin?''

''Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont les hommes à ne jamais vouloir discuter?''

''D'accord, alors?''

''On a passé proche de se faire prendre. J'ai du mentir d'un bout à l'autre à mes amies.''

''Oui, j'ai entendu. Idiot présomptueux hein?''

''Bon…reste le fait que va falloir prendre quelques précautions.''

''Dans le sens de?''

''En dehors d'ici, on ne se regarde pas, on ne se touche pas. Rien, nothing, nada, niet, niente, that's it, basta, point final.''

'' Penses que c'est Claire. Alors, si je comprends bien, si j'ai le goût de t'embrasser, je ne peux pas, sauf ici?''

''Perspicace toi!''

''Oui, très, maintenant, dis moi ou sommes nous?''

''Dans nos appartements.''

'' Perspicace toi!''

'' Oh, je vois…''

Il s'avance vers moi et m'embrasse langoureusement.

'' Au revoir Harry!''

Une fois le train repartit laissant le quai dans une fumée blanche, Draco vient m'annoncer une nouvelle.

''Dans 20 minutes, soit prête.''

''Comment?''

''Fais ta valise, soit prête dans 20minutes.''

'' Que de suspense!''

Que peut-il bien me réserver?

**Fin du chapitre**...c'est trop top être sadique! Ahahahah que de suspence encore une fois hein? Je vous promet le chapitre 11 demain!

**Dans le prochain chapitre:**

- La fameuse surprise de Draco  
- Une petite leçon de vie avec McGongall  
- Quidditch! Oui la finale entre Griffondor et Serpentard...qui gagnera? Hum...

ze vouz z'aime! kisssssss


	11. Relâche et Quidditch

Yoooooooooooooooooooo!

**Agua: **Vraiment, je suis face à une revieweuse furieuse? lolll Eh bien voici enfin le moment tant attendu! Tu vas savoir où ils vont! Et comme tu dis: Oui Tom Felton (Draco) est vraiment trop sexy! bave Pour ce qui est d'hermione...hum peut-être qu'elle ne veut pas trop se faire remarquer...hum...

Kyra Black: Excuse moi pour cet énorme délais de temps. Examen, congé de pâques, devoirs...je n'ai tellement pas eu le temps.

Alors voilàla suite et enjoyé moi ça!

Chapitre 11

**Relâche et Quidditch**

J'entasse quelques vêtements dans ma valise. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Draco a été très négligeant coté explications. Une robe, quelques pantalons et chandails et ma valise est terminée. Je sors de ma chambre et m'exclame fortement ''Je suis prête!'' Draco sort de sa chambre avec un bout de tissu dans les mains.

''Pourquoi ai-je du faire mes valises?'' demandais-je en essayant de soutirer quelques informations.

''Tu vas voir, tu vas adorer.'' Dit-il en me faisant signe de tourner sur moi-même.

Je m'exécute et il noue le bout de tissu autour de ma tête, me cachant les yeux.

''Maintenant, suis-moi.'' Dit-il en commençant à marcher.

''Comment je fais, monsieur le petit malin?''

''Oh, scuse.''

Il me tient par la main et m'emmène tranquillement hors de l'appartement. Les prochaines minutes sont remplient, coté sonore, de ''Attention'', ''Marche'' et ''Armure''. Nos pas créent de l'écho dans les grandes pièces du château. Puis, je sens qu'on est sortit du château. On marche sur un petit sentier fait de pierres, je le reconnais.

''Ou est-ce qu'on va?''

''Tu vas voir.''

On marche encore dans le peu de neige de la route, je dirais environ 10 minutes. De la mince fente au bas du bandeau, je peux maintenant voir du pavé. Peut-être sommes nous à la gare. On marche encore quelques minutes puis on stoppe.

''Ok, on est arrivés. Tu peux enlever le bandeau.''

Je ne me le fais pas dire deux fois, je le retire sans plus attendre et découvre devant moi un grand édifice de 5 étages aux allures très classes. C'est écrit au dessus de deux immenses portes ''La chouette hululante''

''C'est…''

''…un hôtel oui. Nous sommes à Pré-au-lard. Tu ignorais qu'il y avait un quartier plus huppé ici?''

''Oui, effectivement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici?''

''D'après toi?''

Il donne nos bagages à un major d'homme et m'entraîne à l'intérieur. J'ai l'habitude d'aller dans les hôtels, mon père en tient une lignée, mais celui-ci est particulièrement beau. On croirait pas qu'il est sorcier cet hôtel si on se fit seulement au décor. Je suis Draco jusqu'au comptoir de réception.

''Bonjour, une réservation au nom de Malfoy.''

''Oui, bien sûre'' répond l'hôtelier. ''Signez ici, je vous prie et voici les clefs. Heureux de vous voir encore cette année, monsieur. Et vous êtes?''

''Oh, euh, je m'appelle Marianne Forester, je suis une amie.''

'' Je vois, passer un bon séjour dans ce cas!''

On s'éloigne un peu mais je regarde encore le décor. Dans l'ascenseur, Draco m'explique un truc.

''Tu vois, chaque année, durant la semaine de relâche, je viens ici. Je ne retourne pas chez moi. Mon père me paye une chambre et voila. Il n'a jamais précisé si je pouvais y emmener quelqu'un.''

Je laisse échapper un petit rire.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent et un petit couloir bien éclairer apparaît. Notre chambre est la no. 513. Il ouvre la porte à l'aide d'une clé ancienne. La chambre et d'une beauté inouïe. Une grande et immense fenêtre encadrer par des rideau blanc transparent illumine la pièce en entier. Un style très épurer, on dirait presque que nous somme dans une chambre d'hôtel au bord de l'océan pacifique. Un grand lit aux draps bleu et aux coussins bleu poudre se tient au milieu de la grande pièce. Un meuble imposant siège dans un coin de la pièce. Une salle de bain énorme dont un bain tourbillon deux place. Cela m'arrache un sourire.

''Voila. Alors, que veux tu faire? Piscine, Spa?

''Ah parce que j'ai le choix en plus? Wow! Mais toi, qu'est-ce que t'as le goût de faire?''

''Et bien, moi à chaque fois que je viens ici, je dors une petite heure, je prend une souche puis je m'en vais soupé dans un des restaurant.''

''J'ai envie de faire ça moi aussi. Commençons maintenant même.''

On laisse tomber nos valises dans le vestibule de la chambre et on abandonne nos capes et foulards sur le plancher. On s'en occupera après. Un petit somme me fera du bien. Cette semaine, à cause des examen, j'ai du dormir environ 4 heures en tout. C'est quasiment s'il ne me jette pas sur le lit. Empêtré dans les couvertes chaudes, je suis absolument comblé. Cette semaine va être formidable! Dans ses bras je me sens bien, en sécurité. L'heure passe, puis il me réveille. Il me dit qu'il va prendre sa douche.

''La porte ne sera pas barrée…''

Que de subtilité. Il ne peut pas être moins claire je crois. Je le laisse languir un peu sous le jet d'eau avant d'aller le rejoindre.

Du coté de Draco

''Coup donc, est-ce qu'elle vient?'' Comme si elle avait lut dans mes pensées, je peux voir au travers de la vitre givrer de la douche la silhouette de Marianne en train de retirer ses vêtements. Woa!

De mon coté

J'ouvre la porte de la douche et me retrouve en compagnie de celui que…j'aime?

Cette soirée la, je me couche en chassant tout mes problèmes bien loin afin qu'il ne reviennent seulement dans quelques jours.

Le lendemain matin, j'ai décide d'aller au spa de l'hôtel. Bain flottant! Ils ont des bains flottants! Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose de plus plaisant que ça? Après, séance de massage pendant une heure! La tronche que Draco fait quand je demande à avoir un massage fait par des mains masculine est trop drôle. Je n'imaginais pas non plus que les masseurs étaient aussi beau dans cet hôtel!

Pensé de Draco : Quelle garce!

Nous avons passé 5 jours dans cet endroit édénique. Entre les sessions de massage, les enfantillages dans la piscine et les séances de bécotage dans notre chambre, je me sens bien…c'est bien la première fois depuis des mois.

Durant la troisième journée je dirais, moi et Draco on se promène main dans la main dans les rues de Pré-au-lard. Aucun élève de l'école n'est la. La pire chose qui pouvait arriver par contre…arrive. On a le malheur de croiser McGonagall.

''Bonjour professeur!'' dis-je en retirant immédiatement ma main de celle de Draco.

''Bonjour jeunes gens.'' Répond-t-elle sur un ton incertain. ''On passe de bonne vacances?''

''Euh…oui.''

''Miss Forester, puis-je vous parler justement?''

''Oui, bien sûre.''

J'abandonne Draco en plein milieu de la rue. Je suis McGonagall jusqu'au devant du pub Aux trois balais.

''Vous savez, miss Forester…sur le coup, je me suis sérieusement posé quelques questions…mais…maintenant je vous parler et je me rend compte que ce n'est absolument pas mes affaires. Mais je vais vous dire une chose. On ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie. Il faut faire des choix et surtout…être prudente. Parce que dans ces cas la…il est facile de faire de la peine à quelqu'un d'autre.''

''Oui…''

'' J'ai déjà vécu le même type de situation moi aussi, je sais ce que vous vivez…

''…''

''Et je sais que c'est dur…''

Quelle belle leçon de vie, j'aurais tout donné pour pouvoir me liquéfier sur place. Une chance que cette discussion ne s'éternise pas trop, je peux assez vite quitter les lieux.

La semaine passe vite et à mon grand regret, la séance chambre luxueuse avec massage et piscine se termine. Nous sommes jeudi matin et on revient au château. Je crois que c'était les plus beaux jours de ma vie. C'est seulement en rentrant dans l'appartement que tout s'arrête pour un moment. Une lettre traîne sur la table ronde de la salle commune. Il y a quelques égratignures autour, un hibou est venu la porter sûrement. C'est l'écriture d'Harry. Draco s'accote quasiment la tête sur mon épaule pour lire.

''Marianne,

Je m'ennuie de toi, c'est triste. Je suis sûre que tu t'amuses au château, moi je passe une belle semaine au terrier avec Hermy et Ron, d'ailleurs il te dit bonjour. Toute la famille Weasley te souhaite un bon congé même si tu dois le passer avec ce ''petit con'' (citation de fred).''

Draco enlève sa tête de mon épaule et s'éloigne.

''Petit con, lui-même.''

Je continu de lire la lettre.

''Je t'embrasse, À la semaine prochaine! Harry''

Quel retour à la réalité fulgurant.

''C'est plutôt lui le con'' dit-il en prenant place dans le divan.

'' Pourquoi vous ne vous lâcher pas un peu?''

''Parce que chacun énerve l'autre.''

'' Mais pourquoi vous pensez pas à faire une trêve?''

''Je viens de te dire que chacun énerve l'autre.''

''C'est correct, j'ai compris.''

Le reste des vacances passe trop vite à mon goût. Bientôt les centaines d'élève envahissent à nouveau l'école. La grosse routine recommence.

Hermione me semble encore plus distante. On dirait qu'elle me fuit. La ça me dérange. C'est quand même ma meilleure amie. Ron aussi m'as l'air différent. Plutôt stressé. Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un de mort coup donc? Harry, lui, semble aller mieux que jamais. Je me sens encore plus coupable de le tromper avec la personne qu'il déteste le plus après Voldemort et avant Rogue.

15 avril. Aujourd'hui se joue la finale de Quidditch. Comme à chaque année, les 2 équipes restantes sont Griffondor et Serpentard. Je ne sais pas pour quelle équipe prendre. Ma vie n'a jamais été aussi compliquée. Je crois avoir inconsciemment fait mon choix de prendre pour les Serpentards en donnant à Draco les points faibles d'Harry coté Quidditch. J'ai honte d'avoir fait ça maintenant.

''Prêt? ALLEZ Y!'' crie Madame Bibine en lançant le Souafle en l'air.

Alicia (oui, admettons.) s'en empare immédiatement. Quelques feintes, 2 Cognards de renvoyer, tout ça en dedans de quelques secondes. Assise sur mon banc je cris ''Aller Griffondor!'' alors qu'intérieurement je scande ''Go Serpentard!''. 20 à 10 pour les Griffondor! Aller les gars, et les quelques filles, vous êtes capable!

Les Serpentard ont en leur possession le Souafle. Ça n'a aucun bon sang, ce n'est pas juste ça! FAUTE ICI! Pénalité en faveur de Griffondor j'espère! Même pas! HEY L'ARBITRE! ÊTES-VOUS AVEUGLE?

Est-ce qu'ils font exprès ou quoi? Le pointage, même après 35 minutes de jeu, est toujours aussi serré. C'est maintenant 140 à 120 pour Griffondor. Je me concentre sur le match…mais je suis des yeux Draco. Tout comme Harry, il cherche avidement le vif d'or. Ils tournent au dessus du terrain depuis au moins 15 minutes.

Puis…c'est moi qui aperçois cette petite boule dorée. Elle vole juste un peu au dessus de notre estrade. Au dessus de moi! Par ici! ai-je pensé. Puis, Draco se retourne et regarde dans ma direction, comme s'il avait entendu. Il a du apercevoir le vif d'or car il s'en vient à toute vitesse dans notre direction. Les cris de la foule sont partagés entre l'enthousiasme et la peur. Ça y est, il va sûrement l'attraper! Il n'est plus qu'à 10 mètres de la petite balle aillée… HARRY, NON!

Harry vient de lui couper le chemin, le forçant ainsi a lui faire faire un tonneau effrayant. Harry est en avance. Le vif d'or est plus rapide que jamais. Les deux ennemis jurés se battent pour l'avoir en leur possession. Ils sont côte à côte. Draco vient tout juste d'éviter un joueur qu'il aurait violement frappé s'il n'avait pas dévié légèrement sa trajectoire. Cette poursuite se continue jusqu'à très haut dans les airs.

''Tu ne l'auras jamais Malfoy!''

''Cause toujours, Potter.''

Un petit virage serer de la part de Draco. Il coupe Harry qui disparaît dans un nuage. Draco à la voie libre. Il descend en piquet vers le terrain, un peu plus et il attrape le vif d'or. Il est à environ 10 mètres du sol et vole en ligne droite, le bras complètement tendu vers l'avant, décidé à ressortir gagnant de ce math. C'est alors qu'Harry, qu'on aurait crut sortit de nulle part, s'en vient à toute allure, face à Draco. Le vif d'or, à mi-chemin entre eux deux, ne semble pas vouloir se sauver mais rester la à gager qui l'attraperait. C'est du suicide, ils vont se tuer. Face à face, ils avancent l'un vers l'autre à une vitesse concurrente à celle de la lumière, le bras tendu vers l'avant. 30 mètres les séparent. Je ferme les yeux. Je ne veux pas voir ça mais une force intérieure me force à les ouvrir…juste au moment où, en un bruit sourd, Draco et Harry entre en collision. C'est catastrophique, un vrai drame. Une chute de 10 mètres assez brutale s'en suit. Je ne vois plus que deux corps inerte accompagné de 2 balais, ils semblent inconscients. Je dévale à toute allure les gradins et accoure sur le terrain. Je ne crois jamais avoir courus aussi vite. Mon cœur me dit d'aller voir Draco mais je n'ai pas le choix que d'aller m'asseoir aux cotés d'Harry.

''Harry! Dit quelque chose, répond moi!''

Pendant que j'essaie d'obtenir le moindre signe de vie de sa part, une troupe d'élèves s'assemble derrière moi, les professeurs arrivent eux aussi.

''Harry, dit moi quelque chose!''

''Ça va'' finit-il par dire d'un air grognon.

J'entend les élèves dire derrière moi des commentaire dont…

''Oui mais, qui a gagné?''

Puis, non loin couché sur l'herbe, Draco lève le bras bien haut montrant ainsi la petite sphère doré dont les ailes s'abattent sur ses phalanges. On entend soudainement une voix qui résonne en écho dans le stade :

''Draco Malfoy a attrapé le vif d'or, Serpentard gagne!''

Le stade est tout à coup rempli de cri qui se partage entre les ''hourras!'' et les ''boooou!''. Je suis contente intérieurement. J'aide Harry à se relever et l'emmène jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Ce n'est que très tard ce soir la que Draco rentre à l'appartement des préfets. Une bouteille de whisky pure feu dans la main et des confettis plein les cheveux et les vêtements. Il me prend sauvagement dans ses bras et m'embrasse langoureusement.

''Aujourd'hui, tout est parfait…''dit-il après quelques secondes.

Oui, pour une fois que Serpentard gagne et que ça me fait plaisir. Cette année passe si vite, déjà la fin avril…

**Fin du chapitre. **Bon, êtes vous heureux la? Ca finit bien hein? Ca vaut au moins une couple de review! lol

**Dans le prochain chapitre:**

Un cours de potions...hilarant?  
- Dessin...(oh...le rating c aussi pour ce bout la mais bon...)  
- Une découverte  
- Tout dégringole...


	12. La fin de l'année, première partie

Allo mes cher fidèle reviewers!

**Agua:** Hermione...oui, on la voit dans ce chapitre...bête un peu mais elle est la...hum... Pour ce qui est du dessin, je fais un énorme clin d'oeil a un film. Eh oui, tout dégringole...fallait bien si attendre hein? Mais vous imaginerez jamais comment ca va aller mal. Mais je te rassure, le gros de se qui dégringole est dans le dernier chapitre...c'est a dire...le prochain. Ouai ma fic s'arrête au chapitre 13.

**socute:** Yo andrée-Anne! Oui Tom est vraiment le mec le plus sexy sur cette terre, suivit de près par Dan! Dans le troisième film il est trop beau mais les photos qu'on a de lui du 4e film sont affreuses! Alors on se donne une couple de semaine et ensuite on switch de gars, dac? lolll thanks for the review!

**Vaaliyah:** Vraiment, tu voudrais que je fasse des critiques de film et de musique sur ton site? Masi oui ça m'intéresse! J'adorais ça! Je suis une vrai cinéfile...disons depuis 1 ans et demi la lolll je viendrais sur ton site en fin de semaine, je suis tellement débordé ces temps ci, c'est à peine si je trouve du temps pour venir poster mes chapitres!Vous avez de la chance! Parce que voici...l'avant dernier chapitre, sniffffff, merci et enjoy le chapitre.

**Sarouchka:** Eh bien merci! Mais je ne me presse pas, tout les chapitres sont tous déjà écrits.

**Kyra Black:** En bien voila la suite! Pour ce qui est de l'hôtel...oui il existe vraiment! En fait, il y a 3 hotels que je connaissent qui ressemble a ca: le premier étant l'Hotel Hyatt de Waikiki, Honolulu, Hawaii (oui, j'y suis aller!), le deuxième Le Château Laurier dans le vieux Québec et aussi L'auberge bonapart dans le vieux Montréal (que je considère comme une des plus belles place que j'ai vu de toute ma vie! www.bonaparte.ca)

Voilaaaaaaaaaa mes amis, une note spécial a la fin du chapitre.

Note : mes pensée sont entre des . pensée

**Chapitre 12**

**La fin de l'année, première partie**

La victoire de Serpentard sur Griffondor laisse sur Draco un sourire permanent. Je suis heureuse pour lui. Ça finit bien son année. Oui la fin de l'année approche à grand pas. Nous sommes déjà rendu à la dernière semaine d'avril. On commence les grosses révisions pour les ASPICs.

Un matin d'avril, le 27 plus précisément, nous avons un cours de potion. Étant donné les événements de début d'année, je suis assise aux cotés de Pansy. Elle me surprend en train d'observer Draco.

''Il est beau hein?'' dit-elle d'un air rêveur.

Ça c'est vrai!

''Euh…non ce n'est pas trop mon genre…''répondais-je simplement.

''Moi mon genre se résumer en sa personne.''

''Contente pour toi…''

Dommage qu'il soit déjà pris. Oh la belle remarque digne d'une bitch (noble) hi hi hi

'' J'ai tellement hâte. Je lui ai bien dit l'autre fois. Je veux un mariage en blanc. J'avais également pensé que ça pourrait être dans la cathédrale Notre-Dame à Paris. Il va y avoir des colombes qui s'envoleront, moi dans une somptueuse robe blanche avec une longue traîne de 5 mètres de long. Une bague avec un saphir entourer de deux diamants…aaaaahhh!''

……………………………...……Pfffahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Pauvre Draco.

''Je compte bien être invité à ce mariage!'' dis-je, enjouée.

Merci Pansy, tu m'as bien fais rire!

''Mais oui!''

Je raconte par la suite la discussion à Draco.

''Oh mon dieu, cette fille se fait tellement d'illusions.''

''Va falloir que tu lui dise en moment donné.''

'' Ouai, ouai. Comme toi dire à Potter que t'es avec quelqu'un d'autre depuis 5 mois maintenant!''

''…''

Que puis-je répondre à ça? Absolument rien.

''Ok, on change de sujet. Aide moi pour le devoir de métamorphose.''

Je déteste ce temps de l'année. Tout notre temps est concentré sur nos devoirs, projets et révisions. C'est seulement après 3 semaines de travail acharné que nous avons une fin de semaine de libre. Je n'ai même pas besoin de la passer avec Harry, il fait équipe avec Hermione dans un groupe d'étude; ils ont un gros devoir à remettre pour lundi. En ce 8 mai, il fait 28 degrés Celsius, il fait chaud! Je crois bien avoir passé le samedi après-midi au grand complet étendue sur une chaise longue sur notre balcon. Faut profiter de chaque instant, moi je dis. 

Ce soir la, après une bonne heure de lecture de magasines mode printemps été, je vais me coucher. Revêtu de ma nuisette en satin bleu miroitant vert me faisant pensé à l'océan pacifique…je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je ne trouve pas le sommeil, peu importe où il se cache. Je me lève et marche d'un pas chancelant. Je sors de ma chambre et ouvre, sans aucun bruit, la porte de Draco. Il semble endormi, lui. Je m'approche silencieusement et m'introduis sous ses couvertures. Ma peau froide rencontre la sienne qui est brûlante. Je passe une main pas dessus lui et cherche une des siennes. Je trouve et presse mon corps contre le sien. Je sais qu'il est réveillé à présent. Il se retourne et me prend dans ses bras. J'aperçois, une fraction de secondes, ses yeux bleus cristallins. C'est définitif, c'est lui que j'aime. Mais Harry…Harry je le considère maintenant comme un simple être cher…un meilleur ami. Ouai, c'est ça. Tout devient clair dans ma tête pour la première fois depuis 5 mois. Je m'endors profondément dans les minutes qui suivent, toujours dans ses bras forts, accoté sur son torse. J'arrive même à détecter les battements rapides mais réguliers de son cœur.

Ce matin, je me réveille mais je n'ai tellement pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux. J'entends du bruit, un grattement léger. Toujours les yeux fermer, j'avance une main qui parcours le matelas mais aucun trace de Draco. J'ouvre enfin les yeux et le vois enfin. Assis sur une chaise, à coté du lit, il griffonne dans son carnet noir. Tient, il s'est remis au dessin.

''Qu'est-ce que tu fais?'' dis-je.

''J'essaye un truc...''répond-t-il, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

''Quel genre de truc?''

''La couleur…''

Je ne pose plus de questions mais relève mon bras et passe une main dans mes cheveux.

''Attend, bouge plus.''

Je le regarde prendre une gomme à effacer et corriger le dessin.

''Qu'est-ce que tu compte faire cet été?''

''Je n'en sais rien. Je ne sais pas ce que mon père me réserve…''

''Et pourquoi tu ne ferais pas ce que toi tu as envie de faire?''

''J'y réfléchis sérieusement'' dit-il en déposant enfin son crayon. ''Est-ce que…tu veux voir?''

''Oui, j'aimerais…''

Il vient s'asseoir à coté de moi et me tend le cahier noir.

'' Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me voir dessiné…mais ce dessin est le plus réussit, les quelques nuances avec les couleur…c'est très beau…''

''Merci, répond-t-il.

''Puis-je te demander une chose?''

''Mais oui?''

'' J'aimerais que tu me dessine mais d'une autre façon…''

''Comment?''

Pour toute réponse, j'enlève ma nuisette. Sous son regard ahurit, je lui demande :

''Acceptes-tu?''

''Je…le…me…oui.''

J'ai trop vu Titanic, je sais, mais ça a toujours fait partit de mes rêves cette fameuse scène de dessin…sauf que Draco serait volontiers remplacé par Leonardo Dicaprio, ah ça oui! Je m'étends sur le lit et je pose, le but étant de trouver une manière de se placer sans que celle-ci entraîne un tortis colis.

Au bout d'un moment j'entends les frottements de son crayon sur la feuille de papier de son carnet à dessin. J'aime trop cet air sérieux qu'il a sur le visage. Il a l'air tout concentré sur la tâche.

''Est-ce que je t'ai bien vu rougir?''

''Je n'ai pas le droit?''

Cela m'arrache un sourire. Je reste étendu la de longues minutes. Je le regarde se concentrer sur ses coup de crayon. Puis, il dit :

''Tu peux pas savoir comment ça me démange de laisser tomber le dessin et de venir te rejoindre dans ce lit.''

''Vas-y, oses.''

''Pas avant que j'aille finis…''

Je dirais…un bon 20 minutes plus tard, il lève enfin les yeux de son cahier et me regarde attentivement.

''Quoi?'

'' Non rien, t'es belle comme ça'' dit-il avant de venir me rejoindre.

''Hey hey, il faut d'abord que je vois le dessin. Tout d'un coup que je ne l'aime pas? Je pourrais très bien retourner dans ma chambre et te laisser seul ici!''

''Comme tu veux.''

Il me montre le dessin. C'est me prouve encore plus qu'il a un talent immense dans cet art.

''Pas trop déçut j'espère.'' Dit-il.

''Non, pas du tout…''

Il reprend le cahier et le dépose sur la table de nuit à gauche du lit. Il me prend dans ses bras et me fait basculer sous lui. Je l'embrasse sauvagement et entour mes bras autour de son cou, une de mes mains jouant dans ses cheveux d'or. Nos consciences nous quitte rapidement, perdu dans un tourbillon constitué de désir et d'amour. Ce que je suis bien avec lui…Je lui murmure doucement à l'oreille les mots qu'il attend…

''Je t'aime…''

C'est ainsi que pour la troisième fois de notre histoire, nous faisons l'amour. (Dommage hein?)

Les jours de mai passe. Ça me frustre d'être coincée dans le château alors que le paysage est à son plus beau au dehors. Les arbres à nouveau verdoyants illuminent toute la forêt. Il fait beau, il fait chaud et même la température du lac a daigné montée. Des élèves se baignent déjà dedans. En ce premier juin, les épreuves pour les ASPICs débutent. Je me suis lourdement préparée et je compte réussir ces examens haut la main.

Un matin, je suis assise et prend mon petit déjeuné avec Lavande et Parvati; Hermione étant avec Harry et Ron plus loin. Elle ne me parle presque plus elle. Seulement en classe en cas de besoin. Bref, on révise encore et toujours. Ce matin, c'est la métamorphose.

''Combien d'année ça prend pour devenir animagus?'' Demande Parvati.

''Trois!'' Répond Lavande. ''Qui a été reconnu comme le seul sorcier à pouvoir se changer en plusieurs animaux?''

''Albertus Villemar (je m'essaye)'' répliquais-je en prenant une gorgée de jus de citrouille. ''ERK! Je crois que je jus est passé date…yark!''

Pendant que les 2 autres rient de moi, j'essaye de changer le goût âpre avec du pain et de la confiture mais rien à faire. Une envie de vomir me prend.

''Je reviens, ça goûte tellement mauvais…''

Je sors de la grande salle, toujours sous leurs rires. Je marche vite jusqu'à la salle de bain des filles et j'essaye de me rincer la bouche mais en vint. L'envie de dégobiller me reprend et je déballe tout mon déjeuner dans la cuvette d'un des WC. Bon ça va mieux maintenant. Un doute me vient tout de même à l'esprit…mes amies buvaient le jus et n'avait aucun problème…quelqu'un a peut-être voulut me rendre malade en versant quelques chose dedans…ou peut-être que…non…oh non…

Je retourne voir mes amies et leur dit que je dois immédiatement aller acheter un truc à Pré au lard. Si ce que je pense est vrai…qu'est-ce que je vais faire?... Un petit sac blanc en main, je retourne au château. Enfermé dans l'appartement préfets avec le contenu du sac…mes doutes sont confirmés…

Ce n'est tellement pas le temps, les ASPICs nous envahissent et les révisions n'en finissent plus.

Un midi, je mange, rien d'anormal jusqu'à présent, avec Lavande et Parvati. C'est alors qu'Harry et Hermione se lèvent de table et se dirige vers les grandes portes. Je les ai juste entendu dire à Ron ''On reviens dans 2 secondes.'' Ron se retourne vers moi et me fait signe de venir prendre place en avant de lui.

''Ouep?'' dis-je.

''Écoute, j'ai quelque chose à te dire, c'est très délicat mais je peux plus garder ça en dedans de moi. Il faut que tu sache que…''

''Ron!'' l'interpelle une voix féminine.

Hermione se tient dans l'embrasure des grandes portes.

''Attend une seconde!'' lui répond-t-il.

'' Non, là, tout de suite et grouille.''

''Salut'' me dit-il avant de s'éloigner.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait avoir de si important à me dire? C'est à ce moment que Draco entre dans la grande salle, un air grave accroché au visage. J'ai l'impression qu'il me cherche. Je me lève donc et me dirige vers lui.

''Viens, je voudrais te parler.'' dit-il avec son air sérieux que je n'aime pas trop en ce moment.

''Moi aussi.'' Répondais-je.

Une chance que notre après midi est libre. On s'assoit sur un banc du lac.

''J'ai quelque chose à te dire, mais c'est boiteux comme sujet…''

''Moi aussi…''

''Commence.''

''…Ok'' dis-je avant de prendre une respiration profonde. Je ne sais trop comment te dire ça. Tu te souviens quand tu m'as dessiné…nue, il y a environ un mois?''

''Comment oublier ça!''

''Tu te souviens aussi j'espère qu'on a couché ensemble par après?''

''Oui…mais…non, ça se peut pas…tu veux dire que t'es…''

''Enceinte, oui…''

''Oh my god…''

''Mais là, je ne sais pas quoi faire…tout dépend de toi…''

''Comment ça?''

''Parce que…si ce n'est que de moi…je le garderais.''

On dirait que son cerveau est en train de tout calculé.

''On a presque 18 ans, on est jeune…très jeune même…mais ma mère m'a eu bien plus jeune…''

''Alors?''

''J'aimerais qu'on le garde…''

''Je suis tellement contente!'' dis-je en le serrant dans mes bras. ''Je n'arrêtais pas d'angoisser en pensant à comment tu allais réagir…''

''Tu voix, en même temps, tu sauve mon été. Mon père m'a écrit d'Azkaban il y a 2 semaines. Il me demandait, non excuse moi, ''ordonnait'' de faire un gros ménage du manoir, on a plus d'elfes alors…mais là, je ne pourrai pas. Que c'est dommage.''

''Alors tu me vois simplement comme quelqu'un qui sauve tes vacances? Ouin, c'est l'fun. » Dis-je d'un air qui se voulait de reproche, un sourire au lèvres.

Il m'embrasse langoureusement et me serre contre lui.

''Hey, c'est pas subtil la, quelqu'un aurait pu nous voir''

''Je m'en fiche, je viens d'apprendre que la fille que j'aime bien est enceinte, j'ai pas le droit de capoter un peu et de l'embrasser?''

''Mais oui'' dis-je en déposant un baiser furtif sur sa joue. ''Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire?''

''C'est sans importance maintenant.''

Non loin de là, derrière un arbre, quelqu'un se cache. Oh mon dieu…ces deux la…ensemble? Comment Marianne a-t-elle pu me faire ça?... Faut que j'aille prévenir Potter… S'éloignant de sa cachette, l'espionne aux airs de bouledogue s'en retourne au château. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'ils se disaient, mais une chose est sûre…ils s'embrassaient…Mon beau Drakichou…

**Fin du chapitre.** Woupelaï, morale de l'histoire, ne pas s'embrasser sur un banc de parc. Eh oui maintenant...qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer? Si Marianne ne se grouille pas...c'est quelqu'un d,autre qui va s'en charger...devinnez c qui, lol.

**Annonce spéciale:** Oui, comme j'ai dis dans quelques réponses aux reviewers en haut, eh bien ma fic s'arrête au chapitre 13...mais, à la grande demande dans certain sur un autre site où je l'ai poster et de certain proches, je suis en train d'écrire Faire un choix...n'est pas toujours facile **2** qui sera la suite l'histoire. Alors, ne braillez pas loll

**Dans le prochain chapitre:**

**-** Ah j'ai pas le goût de vous donner un apperçut! MOUAHAHAHA! Bon je vais quand même vous dire que tout le monde en apprendra sur tout le monde. Et juste pour vous, c'est un chapitre très long, je trouvais ca trop sadique de couper en plein milieu lol Mais déjà de ne pas vous donner un apperçut ici c'est sadique...lollllllll Alors, À bientôt, j'espère recevoir en masse de review pour cet avant dernier chapitre ci-dessus ainsi que celui que posterai demain (le dernier) sniff. Vivement que je finissent d'écrire le premier chapitre de la deuxième partie!

kissssssssss


	13. La fin de l'année, dernière partie

Allo, voila l'ultime chapitre, le dernier!

**Kyra Black: **Où habites-tu Kyra? - Bien oui, c'est déjà la fin, voila le tout dernier chapitre, mais il va y avoir une suite! - Bon voyage! (Je connais pas l'italien même si je suis capable de le lire, mais voila de l'espagnol) Espero que vas a passar buenos tiempos en Italia! ( J'espère que tu vas passer du bon temps en Italie, oh je me par une job de traductrice, let's go!) - Pour ce qui est de la personne qui a vu Marianne et Draco...d'après toi, qui aime Draco au point de l'appeler Drakichou?

**Agua:** MDR! Ben oui, aurevoir robe blanche, cathédrale, colombe, bambins et tout le reste qui vient avec Drakichou. ahahahah Pauvre Pnasy! - Mais oui, il va y avoir une 2e partiequi s'en vient très bientôt! Dans 1 ou 2 jours! - Tu crois qu'il y a "Vraiment" quelque chose qui cloche avec Hermy? Eh bien...OUI! Tu as eu raison de te méfié, tu sauras tout dans ce chapitre! Toi et tes superbes déductions me faites rire!

**Chapitre 13**

**La fin de l'année, deuxième partie**

Après cette après-midi dans le parc, je retourne au château. C'est à ce moment que je me sépare de Draco. C'est décidé, avec tout ce qui m'arrive…je dois aller parler à Harry.

« Marianne! Vite, il faut absolument que je te parle, maintenant! » Crie Ron a l'autre bout du couloir.

« Oui! » dis-je en courant vers lui, nerveuse.

« Suis moi, vient dans la classe vide ici! »

Du coté de Draco

Je me demande bien comment on va se débrouiller…je n'en reviens pas…mais on est tellement jeune...peu importe ce que mon père pensera de ça, il est en prison et n'y pourra rien. Je rentre dans l'appartement et me sert un bon grand café noir, j'en ai besoin. Au moment où je porte la tasse à mes lèvres, j'aperçois une lettre adresser à mon nom qui traîne sur la table.

De mon coté

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Explique moi! » Implorais-je Ron.

« C'est quelque chose que j'aurais du te dire il y a tellement longtemps…parce que si moi je ne te le dis pas, tu l'apprendras d'une façon plutôt brutale. »

« Quoi? Quoi? Quoi? »

« C'est que Harry… »

« Quoi Harry? »

« Il…il te trompe. »

« Je…quoi? Avec qui? »

« ……Hermione… »

Du coté de Draco

Je marche rapidement dans les couloirs de l'école. Je me retrouve finalement devant la porte. Je la pousse et…

« Je t'attendais! » dis une voix.

De mon coté

« Il faut que j'y aille. » dis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte.

Avant même que je tourne la poignée, Ron me dit :

« Je sais que t'es avec Malfoy. »

Je lâche la poignée et accote ma tête sur la porte. Puis il continu :

«…mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit dans vos appartements, si c'est la que tu t'en allais. »

« Faut que je lui dise quelque chose, je n'ai pas le temps. »

« Ça ne sert à rien…parce qu'Harry est au courant. Quelqu'un vous a vu…mais la…Harry a en tête de détruire Malfoy. »

« Il veut le tuer? La je ne vois pas pourquoi. S'il me trompait…avec ma meilleure amie… c'est qu'il ne tenait pas vraiment à moi, pourquoi voudrait-il le tuer alors? »

« Simplement parce qu'il a enfin une bonne raison pour s'attaquer à Malfoy. »

Du coté de Draco

« Je te hais. » lance Harry, un regard dévastateur accrocher au visage.

« Et pourquoi ça? » répondais-je d'un air innocent.

« Pourquoi elle? »

« Pourquoi l'avoir tromper avec la sang de bourbe? »

« Je… » Dit-il, anéanti.

« Ouai, je suis au courant Potter. Tu t'es fais la Granger, vraiment? »

« LA FERME! »

« En tout cas, t'as raté plein de choses durant l'année. »

« Ah ouai? Je crois pas. »

« T'oublis les vacances de Noël. »

« … »

« Ouai, de super vacances. Il y a aussi la semaine de relâche. Tu vois, tout ça sous ton nez, sans que tu t'en rende compte parce que t'étais trop préoccupé à regarder Granger. Comment t'as pu lui faire ça à Marianne? Comment t'as pu tromper cette fille? »

« C'est toi qui me fait la morale alors que ce devrait être moi. Elle a été incorrecte elle aussi, et je suis sûr que quelqu'un d'autre y est pour quelque chose. »

« J'aimerais te dire que oui, mais je te mentirais. Elle est venue me voir elle-même. Mais je vais au moins te dire que…oui c'est vrai : elle t'as mentis, trompé et m'a même donné des conseil coté Quidditch…mais…je peux te dire qu'elle angoissait et ramenait toujours la conversation au fait que c'était immonde ce qu'elle te faisait. »

« Et toi, tu faisais rien? J'ignore ce que vous avez foutu ensemble, mais ce qui est sûr…c'est que tu vas payer pour! »

« Ça m'étonnerais bien, parce que si tu voulais m'éliminer pour de bon, tu serais obligé de la tuer elle aussi…car elle est enceinte…de moi. »

À ces mots, ce con se jette sur moi et essaye de me frapper. Je me relève et me met en garde, baguette à la main.

De mon coté

Je cours vers les appartements préfets. C'est donc ça que Draco voulait me dire dans le parc. Et Hermione…ma meilleure amie, c'est pour ça qu'elle m'évitait. Comment ce fait-il que je n'aie rien vu venir? Je regarde partout, aucune trace de Draco, seulement une lettre. Je la lis et m'enfuis immédiatement.

« 3h00 dans la salle des trophées, viens seul j'ai à te parler.

Harry »

Du coté de Draco

« C'est la seule manière restante que t'as trouvé pour me faire chier? » dit-Harry, frustré.

« Oublie la, veux-tu bien? Si vous vous êtes tromper chacun de notre bord, c'est vous êtes pas fait pour aller ensemble. »

« Pourquoi toi! C'est la seule chose que je ne comprends pas dans toute cette affaire! »

De mon coté

Je cours le plus vite possible dans les couloirs. Harry, non! J'ouvre la porte de la salle des trophées et vois Harry et Draco qui se jètent et pare des sortilèges.

« Arrêtez! Je vous en prie! »

« T'es une belle menteuse Marianne Forester! »

« Ouai, bien toi t'es un beau salaud! Mais je prie d'arrêter! »

Puis, Harry pointant sa baguette vers Draco, s'écrit :

« Fraccio! »

« Non! » criais-je.

Un force venant de je ne sais trop où me fait courir jusqu'entre eux deux et me fait protéger Draco ; l'adrénaline m'aide. Sur le coup, je ne réalise pas que c'est le sortilège fraccio. Je le reçoit de plein fouet et m'écrase au sol. On aurait dit que mes muscles se déchiraient, mes os se cassaient et mes ligaments s'étiraient. Je ne suis plus capable de respirer, comme si mes poumons se compressaient. Prise de convulsion, gisant sur la tuile froide de la pièce, je me tortille de douleur, aveuglé par celle-ci. Une larme coule sur ma joue, signe de mon effort à essayer de résister à cette torture. Puis, le sort cesse enfin après un instant incroyablement long de douleur intense. J'arrête de bouger et je suis sur el bord de perdre connaissance. Draco tombe à genoux à coté de moi et me prend dans ses bras. Harry devait être tellement en colère, le sort était très fort.

« Si tu veux vraiment être utile, va chercher l'infirmière. » dit Draco.

Je me sens faible et excessivement mal. J'ai encore mal dans les articulations à cause du sort. Draco est à coté de moi et me fait parler pour pas que je m'évanouisse. J'ai de la misère à rester éveillé. Il me tient dans ses bras et me serre fort contre lui.

« Reste éveillé, dis quelque chose. »

« …J'ai eu peur… »

« Moi aussi j'ai eu peur pour toi. »

« Non, pas pour moi…pour le bébé. Je sais bien…que je n'ai…qu'un mois de fait…mais avec ce sort… »

« Non, tu ne dois pas t'en faire. »

« J'aime quand…tu me rassure…comme ça. »

« N'importe quand. Mais ne t'en fais pas… »

Il passe une main dans mes cheveux et laisse un baiser sur mon front. L'infirmière arrive enfin, accompagnée de McGonagall et Dumbledore. Avec l'aide Draco, elle me dépose sur un brancard. Je tiens sa main mais la lâche au moment où la civière s'éloigne. C'est à ce moment que je perds définitivement connaissance.

Du coté de Malfoy

Pourquoi elle s'est placée en avant de moi? Maintenant c'est à cause moi si elle est à l'infirmerie… c'est sûr qu'il y a le bébé aussi…et si elle el perdait?...je tiens a elle… Je regarde le professeur Dumbledore qui est resté dans la pièce alors que les autres l'ont quitté et lui dit :

« Je dois aller la rejoindre à l'infirmerie. »

« Mr Malfoy, voilà une bien mauvaise attitude pour un préfet en chef. Je ne vous cacherai pas que cela me déçoit un peu de votre part…mais je sais qu'au fond de vous il y a une bonne personne. Je ne veux retirez pas du poste de préfet en chef…ce qui finirait bien mal votre dernière année…mais je vais vous faire faire une promesse. La bonne personne qui est en vous…va je l'espère, prendre conscience de la gravité des événement qui vienne de survenir et apporter du soutient à Mrs Forester qui est dans un très piètre état en ce moment. Je vais aussi vous laisser penser à ce que vous ferez de l'enfant si elle ne le perd pas… »

« Comment le savez-vous? »

« Vous seriez surprit de savoir tout ce que j'ai pu apprendre sur certains ces dernières années, mr. Malfoy. »

Puis, il s'en va. Ce vieux fou s'en va. Je l'entend juste, de l'autre coté du mur dire :

« Mr. Potter, dans mon bureau je vous prie. »

Je ne perd plus mon temps et me dirige vers l'infirmerie. J'y entre et l'aperçois. Hors de danger, certes, mais toujours inconsciente. Je m'approche et prend place dans une chaise à coté de son lit. Je garde le silence pendant quelques minutes, la tête enfouie dans mes mains. Après une grande respiration, je me lance. Même si elle ne doit pas m'entendre, je lui parle.

« Tu sais…à présent, j'aurais toutes les raisons du monde de détester Potter et de vouloir le tuer…mais tu m'as dis un jour qu'on devrait enterrer la hache de guerre…bien je t'annonce que ce ne sera toujours pas possible…je n'arrive toujours pas a y croire. Il a réellement faillit te tuer. Ce sort la, je ne l'ai entendu qu'une seule autre fois, crois moi, tu ne veux pas savoir où…mais je ne sais pas où Potter l'a apprit. Il fait partit des sortilège impardonnable mais est classé derrière le Doloris…il a vraiment fallut qu'il se renseigne pour le trouver… »

Je la regarde quelques secondes. Elle est toujours inerte, tendu sur le lit. À coté d'elle une machine siège. Je croyais que les appareils électriques ne fonctionnaient pas ici. Ça indique le rythme des battements de son cœur. C'est régulier au moins…

« Je vais enfin te dire ce que j'ai envie de faire cet été…je veux être avec toi. Tu pourras venir au manoir. Mon père n'est pas là mais ma mère oui. Elle est tout le contraire de mon père. On sera bien…parce que tu vas t'en sortir. Oui, tu mérites de continuer ta vie… »

Madame Pomfresh me dit que l'heure des visites est terminée. Je dois me résoudre à la quitter.

Les nouvelles vont tellement vite dans cette école. Déjà tout le monde connaît l'histoire. Les bouquets de fleurs et les cadeaux se multiplient au chevet de Marianne qui est maintenant inconsciente depuis 1 jour. Potter essaye de se faire le plus petit possible. Il a écopé d'une énorme retenue. Chaque jour, il passe 2 heures, si ce n'est pas plus, à nettoyer la grande salle après le dîner. Il n'a pas été renvoyé pour des raisons que j'ignore.

Un autre fait plutôt étrange est arrivé. On aurait dit que la rivalité entre les maisons est tombée. Les Griffondors ont l'air de bien s'entendre après la découverte qu'ils ont fait sur leurs préfets en chefs.

J'ai la permission de rater tout les cours que je veux, sauf ceux qui contiennent des examens, pour aller la voir à l'infirmerie. Son état s'aggrave…

En ce mercredi soir, je suis encore assise à ses cotés. Soudain, elle se réveille.

De mon coté

« Draco?... »

« Oui je suis là! »

« Draco…j'ai…j'ai perdu le bébé…je… » Dis-je d'une voix tremblotante en laissant quelques larmes couler sur mes joues. »

« Non, pleure pas. »

« Écoute…j'ai besoin de parler…à Harry. » dis-je très faiblement.

« Il est déjà dans le couloir, il était pas sur si t'accepterais de le voir. »

Draco ouvre la porte et l'appel. Harry rentre et est rouge de honte.

« Draco, peux-tu nous laisser seul un moment?... »

Après un instant s'hésitation, il ferme la porte et j'en déduis qu'il attend dans le couloir.

« Je crois qu'on doit se parler. »

« Ouai…je…pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dis? »

« Parce que…j'avais peur de ta réaction…mais toi, avec Hermione, tu te rend compte! » dis-je au bout de ma voix et de mes forces.

« Oui je…bon. Oublions cela et…je crois qu'on devrait…tout simplement se laisser… »

« Je crois que oui…c'est la seule chose à faire… »

« Tu peux pas savoir comment je suis désoler pour le sort, il ne t'était pas destiné, tu le sais bien! »

« Je sais…pas besoin de t'excuser… »

En faite…en protégeant Draco…je venais de prouver que c'est lui que j'aime…

« Oui tu en a besoin de mes excuses, c'est à cause de moi si t'es dans cet état! »

« Mais non, c'est moi qui ai choisis…en un certain sens, de me retrouver comme ça… »

« Je…bon… »

« C'est correct Harry, va rejoindre Hermione, passez de bon moments ensemble…»

« Toi aussi…avec Malfoy… »

Puis il sort de l'infirmerie et Draco reviens me voir. Je n'ai tellement plus d'énergie. J'ai l'impression que toute vitalité en moi ressort par mes pores de peau…

« Écoute… » Dis-je. « À cet instant…je viens de réaliser un truc. Je le sais…je le sens… »

« Quoi? »

« Je sais que…ma vie…va s'arrêter ici dans l'infirmerie, dans ce lit demain ou même aujourd'hui. Je le sens… »

« Mais non, qu'est-ce que tu dis là? »

« Ne me dis pas le contraire…je sais je connais ce sort…je sais que les chances de survit sont minime… »

« Je te l'assure, tu vas continuer ta vie, je te le promets… »

Le « bip » régulier de la machine mesurant les battements de mon cœur ralentit le rythme. Draco s'en rend compte.

« Madame Pomfresh! » dit-il en se retournant vers le bureau de celle-ci.

« Draco!...Écoute moi bien….je ne veux pas que…tu passe ta vie à te morfondre. »

« Mais non! »

C'est alors que Madame Pomfresh arrive et essaye de comprendre ce qui se passe. Elle nous laisse se parler mais regarde la machine à coté de moi.

« Écoute…je veux que tu passe de bon moments…et même que tu rencontre quelqu'un… avec qui tu vas vivre heureux… »

« Oui, ce sera toi! »

«Je t'ai dis « écoute » », murmurais-je suivit d'un sanglot «…fait ça pour moi, jure le moi. Je veux que tu me le jures. Jure le moi Draco… »

« Je ne peux pas te jurer une telle chose, tu ne vas pas mourir!...? »

Draco se retourne et regarde Madame Pomfresh qui lui rend à son tour un regard remplit de désolation et de tristesse. Le professeur McGonagall arrive dans la pièce elle aussi, elle se trouvait dans le bureau de Pomfresh.

Draco reste là quelques instants et soudain dit quelques mots, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même.

« Pourquoi elle? C'est moi qui devrais mourir à sa place, elle mérite de vivre elle! »

Le rythme du « bip » de la machine à coté de moi ralentit encore. Je me sens très faible, c'est la…je le sais…c'est le moment… McGonagall est dans un coin, elle en est aux larmes. Le professeur Dumbledore arrive lui aussi a présent. J'ai de la misère à respirer. Je regarde Malfoy qui a le regard rempli d'eau, chose que je n'aurais jamais cru voir un jour.

« Sache que…je t'aime…je te garde une place sur mon nuage… »

« Non! »

« …au revoir… »

« Non…non… »

La dernière chose que je vois c'est une larme qui coule sur sa joue. Il serre ma main dans la sienne.

Un long bruit sonore, continu et agressant traverse maintenant la pièce. Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip. La machine a vient de donner son verdict…c'est ainsi que je m'éteint…

Du coté de Draco

« Non! » m'exclamais-je en la serrant dans mes bras et en commençant a pleurer pour de bon. « Marianne… »

Je n'ai même pas pu lui dire combien je l'aimais… La machine continu de produire son « biiiiiiiiiiiiip » caractéristique.

J'entends McGonagall et Pomfresh qui pleure en arrière de moi. Dumbledore dit alors quelques mots :

« Je suis désoler…sachez le…mais repensez à ce que je vous ai dis la dernière fois… »

« biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip. » se son m'agresse.

« Ce que vous m'avez dis la dernière fois? Vous ne m'avez rien dit d'autre que prend soin d'elle et prend tes responsabilités de père. Comment voulez vous que je fasse cela maintenant! » Dis-je, colérique.

« C'est pourtant ce que tu as fais…et je suis sur que tu pourras continuer… »

« Ah oui? Et comment d'après vous! »

« Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip. »

Je me retourne immédiatement…son cœur s'est remis à battre. La machine recommence sa musique régulière. J'accoure près de son lit.

« Marianne, répond! »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? » dit McGonagall.

Mme Pomfresh s'empresse vers la machine et essaye d'en tirer le plus d'information possible.

« Marianne, dis moi que t'es vivante! »

« …Draco?... »

« T'es vivante! » dis-je en la serrant dans mes bras. « T'es revenue! Merci mon dieu… »

« Draco…c'est toi?... »

« Oui, je suis là, et tu es la, c'est tout ce qui compte… »

Je sens maintenant qu'elle me serre dans ses bras elle aussi.

« Mais comment ce fait-il? » dit McGonagall.

« Vous n'en croirez pas vos oreilles… » Dit Mme Pomfresh en revenant vers les 2 autres membre du personnel, des feuilles dans ses mains. Elle est revenue…parce que quelque chose en elle était encore vivant…un enfant… »

« Mais non, vous savez très bien qu'elle l'avait perdu. »

« Elle en a perdu un des deux oui. Elle portait des jumeaux. Un d'eux a survécu et c'est lui…qui l'a sauvée… »

De mon coté

« Draco relâche moi, je manque d'air!... »

« Excuse moi! » dit-il en desserrant sa prise. « J'ai eu tellement peur… »

Draco se retourne et semble jeter un regard vers Dumbledore qui semble soudain très captivé par les moulures qui ornent le plafond. Aujourd'hui…j'ai perdu la vie durant 3 minutes…ça fait drôle de dire ça…mais je ne remercierai jamais assez Draco pour cela…

Je reprends rapidement des forces et je sors de l'infirmerie à peine 3 jours après. J'aurais pu quitter l'infirmerie plus tôt mais Mme Pomfresh ne voulait pas. J'ai du faire mon examen d'Histoire de la magie dans mon lit. Je ne mentionnerai pas l'incident survenu avec le pot d'encre…ce fut bien drôle en tout cas.

Je me promène dans le couloir et je sens les regards se retourner sur mon passage. Évidement, l'école est assurément au courrant. En allant vers la grande salle, je croise Hermione. C'est le moment de mettre les affaires au clair.

« Hermy! Je veux te parler! » Dis-je.

« Je…oui. » répond-t-elle nerveusement.

« Écoute, je veux pas qu'on arrête de se parler pour ça. »

« Je sais, je me sens incroyablement mal la. »

« Mais non, dit toi qu'on était un peu dans la même situation. T'es un très bonne amie, on se chicanera pas pour un mec la! »

« Ouin…mais tu ne m'en veux pas? »

« Bien…oui en un sens je t'en veux de ne pas m'en avoir parler. »

« Je sais… »

« Mais bon, ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance maintenant. »

« J'ai une question maintenant… »

« ……….Malfoy! » dit-elle d'un air qui se voulait décourager.

« Ah ah ah. Oui…et crois moi, si une personne au début de l'année m'aurait dit que je tomberais amoureuse de lui…je me serais esclaffer de rire et aurait dit a la personne que les cauchemars ne sont pas fait pour se réaliser. »

« Ah…mais…Malfoy! »

« Ah ah ah »

On s'en va en riant. Maintenant j'ai retrouvé ma meilleure amie.

Les journées de juin passe…les ASPICs sont passées. Nous voilà maintenant tous réunis dans la même pièce, revêtu de toge. On prend une photo des finissants. J'y siège en plain milieu, à coté de Draco. Les deux préfets en chef. Une rangé d'élèves plus bas, se trouve Harry. Il ne semble tellement pas avoir le moral.

« Aller, fais au moins un sourire pour la photo. »

« Ouin, ouin… »

« S'il te plait fait ça pour moi. Je ne veux pas que tu restes un peu fâché après moi… »

« Mphhf… »

« Écoute, je tiens beaucoup a toi….pour te le prouver, et pour te redonner le sourire…j'ai réfléchis…et j'aimerais que tu sois le parrain… »

Il se retourne et me regarde d'un air drôle. Pendant une seconde j'ai l'impression qu'il va me balancer une vacherie par la tête.

« Et si j'en ai pas envie? » dit-il d'un air blagueur que je lui connais bien.

« Bah la je te renie! » dis-je en riant.

« On sourit! » dit le photographe.

En cet instant, tout sur une photo, on immortalise cet instant précieux. Un panneau noir installer aux pieds des élèves dit, en lettre dorées :

« Finissants de 1997-1998

La rivalité, c'est du passé. »

Avant de refermer le carnet noir a reliure de cuir, je relis ce qui est écrit sur la première page.

« Le « avant » est écrit, il faut maintenant faire le « après ». »

J'ouvre le journal et trouve un page blanche à la suite de celle remplie de dessin et de notes. Je prend une plume et commence à écrire.

« Une vie parfaite. Voilà ce que j'ai. J'aime ma famille, mes amis et même un mari que j'adore plus que tout. Il s'appel Draco. Eh oui, le grand Draco Malfoy, celui que je croyais mon ennemi juré. Cela fait maintenant 15 ans que je suis avec lui et c'est le parfait bonheur. C'est arrivé lors de ma 7e et dernière année à Poudlard…quelle belle année c'était.

Je dis que ma vie est paradisiaque car en plus : j'ai un bon travail (rédactrice en chef d'un magasine de mode-vedettes-cinéma, oui, moi et les magasine, je sais!), je suis apprécier de mes collègues, je suis mariée et j'ai un enfant. J'ai aujourd'hui 32 ans et Évelyne, ma fille, en a bientôt 15. Elle est tout le portrait de son père. Un petit air supérieur et des yeux bleus cristallins. Les principaux atouts que je lui ai transmit son ma manière d'argumenté et mes cheveux bouclé blond miel. C'est un beau mélange je dois dire. Eh dire qu'à son age, je venais tout juste de rencontrer Harry, oui Harry Potter, le survivant. Vous voulez savoir ce qu'il lui est arrivé? Il s'est marié lui aussi…avec ma grande amie de toujours…Hermione! Ça ne m'étonne pas en fait. Avec les année, Draco et Harry on apprit à…comment dire… « S'endurer » l'un l'autre, la tension est toujours là entre eux par contre…ah les hommes, pas moyen qu'il laisse tomber leur enfantillage. »

Avant de reposer ma plume…je réfléchis un peu et je laisse une dernière note.

« Le avant et après est maintenant immortalisé, reste à voir ce qu'il va nous arriver maintenant… »

Je jette un dernier coup d'œil au photos...celle digne du film Titanic est et sera toujours la meilleure…je me souviendrai toujours de ce moment…jusqu'à ma mort…enfin, deuxième mort…

**FIN**

Alors? Un kleenex? Deux? Avez vous aimez ca? Reviwer moi ca pour me donner votre avis! Je vous rappel que d'ici un ou deux jour Faire un choix n'est pas toujours facil 2 s'en vient!

Aurevoir mes amis, kissssssssssss


	14. Annonce

Alors bonjour mes fidels lecteurs, voila, je viens ici pour vous annoncer que la suite de mon histoire est maintenant disponible sur le net! Allez dans mon profil et cliquez sur l'adresse!

Aurevoir et on se retrouve là-bas!

kisssssssss


End file.
